<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拼装式组合柜 by LUYU_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749656">拼装式组合柜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUYU_0/pseuds/LUYU_0'>LUYU_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUYU_0/pseuds/LUYU_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>存档用。<br/>Maskai。<br/>含有R18内容。<br/>普通的直男mas治愈ptsd精分V3的喜闻乐见故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaito/Master (Vocaloid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 总有同事想害我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周一下午六点三十分，下班后的我站在自家房门外，推着门把的手有点抖。</p><p>“那个……请进？”</p><p>身侧蓝色的人形没有给我任何反应。我吸了口气，最后还是没有叹出来，转身走进屋子。余光瞟见他默默跟进来，松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>事情要追溯到……真要追溯起来能追溯到我的学生时代了。</p><p>高中时的我还是一个放荡不羁爱自由的小伙，拉着亲朋好友建社团组乐队的那种。结果大学因为一些家庭因素被塞进了电子相关专业，出来以后也许因为还有一些未尽的梦吧，就一头扎进了VOCALOID产业。不过是人都知道，你学的什么专业和你未来什么工作之间只有玄学关系，所以我现在其实在做本公司售后部门的小头目……而最近半年坐我隔壁的是我们业务接触最紧密的VOCALOID公益保护组织的某外派人员，我一老熟人。我在心里暗称其为身高一米七气场八米一的娃娃脸大姐头。上周她结束外派，我们周末刚吃过散伙饭，结果今天她就给我送来一份豪华饯别礼——现在跟在我身后的这台VOCALOID。</p><p>这不应该是件值得高兴的事吗？</p><p>是啊，是啊。如果不是在我之前打探过她的工作内容并礼貌表示有点兴趣，然后她送礼附件就一句【你是个好人。】的前提下的话，那确实还有可能是件百分百值得高兴的事。</p><p>现在我就是后悔，很后悔，遇人不淑啊。</p><p>但是这艘贼船已经下不去了，因为我十分清晰地感受到自己内心的汪洋深处正在八级大地震，以至于把一潭死水般的学生时代回忆都给掀出来了。啊……离海啸翻船不远了吧？</p><p> </p><p>“Kaito……？”</p><p>我试探性地喊了一声杵在门口的VOCALOID，还在思考需要加什么后缀的时候他抬眼看了过来。汪洋般深蓝色的眼瞳中是露骨的……戒备。</p><p>“因为大姐头她没提前通知我，啊，‘大姐头’就是那个……”我搜寻了一番词汇未果，但看他好像没表现出疑惑便决定不要再用自己这张笨嘴解释下去了，“总之你先用那边的客房吧。”</p><p>他以几不可察的幅度点了下头，走向我指的房间。</p><p>态度真冷淡，反观在这暗暗激动得不行的我自己像个傻子一样。普通来讲的VOCALOID不要说对自己的Master了，对没有恶意的陌生人也不会是这种反应，不过这也不能怪他。</p><p>我在沙发上找了个舒服的位置坐下，随手拉开了电子商城的导购页面，现在要添置的东西有很多。</p><p>之前提到保护组织的大姐头的事情。VOCALOID虽然是花钱就能买到的商品，是用户的所有物，但比起单纯的工具或宠物来说拥有绝高的智能，理所当然人权社会会赋予其更高的权利。如果VOCALOID被售出后被发现有违规使用的情况，就会视情节轻重得到相应的处理。保护组织就是这一步骤的核心机构之一。不过想到家庭暴力且屡禁不止，那边的工作也是有种种不易。如果情节严重的话，当事VOCALOID就很可能会由用户个人名下被强制收归组织的保护。但作为非盈利机构，从各种层面来说被弄得千疮百孔的VOCALOID的维修和后续处置都是一个非常头疼的问题……所以这份来自保护组织的礼物，想也知道不会有什么太轻松的过去。</p><p>大肆采购一番后我准备去搞些晚饭下肚子，平常工作日其实都是在公司解决一日三餐的，今天是太急着回家了……但是，话说我是不是该去喊Kaito一起吃饭？虽然VOCALOID不进行进食也没有任何问题，但那样也太不近人情了。既然以后要好好相处的话，还是要从起跑线上一步一个脚印地努力啊。</p><p> </p><p>我敲了敲门，理所当然没得到回应。</p><p>“我进来咯？”做好了百分之两百会被拒绝一起吃饭的邀请的心理准备，我推开了门。</p><p>而迎接我的是一只按到胸口的手和凑到耳边的低笑声。</p><p>“呼呼，Master，到我的房间里来，是想和我做舒服的事情吗？”</p><p>身前传来的温度，以及发丝拂过脸颊，在鼻尖留下的清冽的气息……</p><p>我仿佛听到了火箭发射前的倒数声，哦，也许这就是大脑强制关机前的读秒吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 那不是更好了吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……等等等等，等一下？！”我花了两秒钟来重启我的大脑，五秒钟来挡住身前的VOCALOID，退后，钻出门缝，把门关好，一气呵成。</p><p> </p><p>我想我可能必须来解释一下这件事情。</p><p>本人现阶段单身，情感经历一片空白，保守家庭出身，所以理所当然那啥经验也得了个零蛋。一心扑在工作和没事打打游戏旅旅游上，精神生活排满，丝毫没有温饱而思淫欲的位置。所以我可不会随随便便对着一个好看的男性产生奇奇怪怪的反应……</p><p>但是他刚刚那个声音实在是太不妙了！柔软得仿佛要化掉一样！！</p><p>虽然也没觉得自己很有声控潜质，只是不好意思地说，我对VOCALOID的声音相当痴迷……从高中时代开始。哪怕科技进步日新月异，让他们足以以假乱真，我却始终觉得那和真人的声音是很不一样的。比起所谓“机械”，我想用的词语是“纯洁无暇”。而且每一个VOCALOID，哪怕是同一型号，他们的声音也是会因为各种各样的原因产生或多或少的差别的。像是宝石一样，他们的声音独一无二又美轮美奂。所以都是因为他态度那么冷淡，先前似乎就没听他过开口，结果这下冲击力太大了！</p><p>确认了他没有开门跟出来的打算，我抬手摸了把自己的耳根……烫的。</p><p>太不妙了！！</p><p>等等，这还不是重点！！</p><p>我反手就是一个电话打了出去，最后在大姐头爽朗的笑声中一把掐断了电话。</p><p> </p><p>让我来整理一下线索。</p><p>目前已知我得到的是一台型号为【KAITO_V3】的VOCALOID，这点好歹是业内人士的我当然不会弄错。以清爽的声线，温柔兄长系性格特质，男性代表色第一顺位的正宗蓝色，以及长风衣长围巾和透明质感的帅气形象为卖点的初代【KAITO】的华丽Update版本，VOCALOID业界头牌之一……呃，对不起，职业习惯好像在念广告词。</p><p>我还是直接进入总结阶段吧。以大姐头的说法就是“好搞定VOCALOID排行榜第一名”……</p><p>VOCALOID本来就具有很高的可塑性，会根据用户调整自身行为模式，当然这里一般而言特指他们的第一任Master。但是由于受欢迎的VOCALOID型号大多是少年少女的形象，有些厂商也会添加极具个性的萌属性，所以用户和VOCALOID不合的情况也时有发生。而不管从理论还是实际统计数据上来讲，KAITO因为这种因素被返厂和转手的比率都非常低，但与此相对的，保护组织登记在册的名单同比而言长得吓人。有次大姐头甚至和我打趣说她都准备成立“VOCALOID保护组织特设KAITO专项部门”了。当然这有夸张的成分在，只是KAITO在这方面令人头疼的程度可见一斑。</p><p>至于保护组织收编VOCALOID，基本上也只是作为一个中转点而已。最终就和合法转让一样，会让他们去到新的Master身边，毕竟那才是他们的使命。不过，这是在确认他们有和用户进行正常互动的能力的前提下的！我家这台很显然哪里不对！！</p><p>别说是机械了，现在人类的身体也是修修就好的东西，所以唯一值得担心的就是精神问题。相比人类，VOCALOID电子存储的记忆确实更便于修饰，但他们的人格建立和人类并无二致，是累积性的，强行修改底层内容与直接清盘重装从某种程度上来说没有差别。这项用户没有被赋予的权力，半公益性质的组织也无法实行，甚至是有悖其建立初衷的。虽然也明白很耗资耗材，但我也站在支持这种举措的一方……前提是没有把自己搭进去！！</p><p> </p><p>打住，目前原则不变，我还是得叫他吃饭！</p><p>我深呼吸，再次站到客房的门前……小心地开了条缝。</p><p>房间里没有开灯，这么折腾了一会儿天已经完全暗了，里面黑咕隆咚的。我又把门推开些，借着客厅的光线扫视了一圈，没找到任何VOCALOID的影子。</p><p>奇了怪了。</p><p>“Kaito？”</p><p>深处传来了些悉悉索索的小声音。</p><p>我抬手打开灯，看到床后面一撮蓝色缩了下去。</p><p>“……Kaito？”我挠了挠头，走进去，在床角和衣柜的间隙里找到了抱膝瑟缩在墙根的蓝色VOCALOID。这本来是我准备临时放些什么旅行箱之类的东西的地方，他硬是把自己成年人的身体挤进去了。</p><p>我蹲下身去。</p><p>“那个……”</p><p>“不要！不要过来！”</p><p>细弱蚊蝇的声音抖得厉害。</p><p>他半张脸藏在手臂后面，额前碎发的阴影下，满是惊恐的眼睛好像什么困兽一样反着荧光。我停下了伸到一半的手，感觉好像真搭上去了就会被咬一样。</p><p> </p><p>是的，就是这样。</p><p>我家这台VOCALOID显然并没有所谓和用户进行正常互动的能力。</p><p> </p><p>“那个，你要不要和我一起，吃个晚饭？”我在身前张开双手，很努力地让自己显得无害。</p><p>然而他只是死死盯着我的手，没有任何回应……僵持了十分钟左右，他还是那副恶狠狠的样子，我放弃了。我放弃了！果然是百分之两百的被拒率！</p><p>“好的好的，没事，我现在就离开。”我继续举着手退了出去，留着灯和门。</p><p>转身走回客厅的瞬间我觉得不止是他会松口气，我自己都松了口气。</p><p>而正当我放松警惕的时候，肩膀被轻拍了一下。</p><p>转头是Kaito那张清秀的脸，以及和煦的笑容：</p><p>“Evening？”</p><p> </p><p>是的，就是这样。</p><p>我家这台VOCALOID在大姐头发给我的资料卡上，虽然被删删减减去掉了很多信息，但是赫然在目，无法忽视地写着——“人格分裂”。</p><p>同时我还得到了“一台VOCALOID多种风味，相信在你的努力之下你们一定能够愉快相处的，请好好享受！”的温馨提示。道理我都懂，就是塞了个搞不定的大麻烦给我，希望能靠我对VOCALOID无限的爱自行治好他。但是此刻被吓得收缩压飙升到150毫米汞柱的我，觉得自己有没有命看到那一天实在是未知数。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 难得有个正常人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“E、Eve……”</p><p>“Take it easy. I could understand. ”Kaito说着又安慰性地拍了拍我的肩膀。</p><p>“呃……呃，晚上好？”我可算把自己的舌头捋直了。</p><p>他褒奖我似的笑着点了点头。</p><p>“Didn't you say we'd have dinner together? ”</p><p>“是、是的？”</p><p>“Then let's do it! ”</p><p>他看起来心情很好地走到餐桌边，反客为主般拉开椅子坐了下来。</p><p>“好、好的？”</p><p>“Umm… I'm worried whether my words are hard to follow. But I'm sorry. It’s something out of my ability. ”他支起下巴，皱起好看的眉头。</p><p>显然我呆愣愣的反应让他担忧起了我的英文水平。但是事情不是这样的！</p><p>“不不不，没关系。我听得懂，听得懂！”我赶忙摇了摇头又点了点头，总之看起来绝对很蠢，“我现在去准备晚餐！”</p><p>“Good! ”</p><p>“等等，你想吃什么？”我逃跑到一半不得不又退回去两步问道。</p><p>“Tiramisu ice cream, Semifreddo or… Schwarzwaelder Kirschtorte! ”</p><p>……第一个我听懂了，但是后面的是啥？？？</p><p> </p><p>介于唯一能听懂的是他点了个甜品，正餐我就随便选了。并且期间我的手指鬼使神差地拉到了西餐菜单……当然是点外卖咯！还好最后似乎光是有个提拉米苏冰激凌就满足了他的要求。Lucky！</p><p>餐后Kaito坐在我对面，拿着金属小勺，不紧不慢地品尝着他的甜品。看着这一幕的我突然好像梦回自己的学生时代。</p><p>资金问题先不论，要想自主购入VOCALOID必须年满18。而当时也并没有阔绰，或者说是对我关爱到能赠送一台VOCALOID给我的亲朋好友。到了大学，学生公寓又过于狭小。开始工作，又忙于职场交际应酬。到现在，觉得还是一个人呆着最舒服，如果不是被强塞了这么一台，可能我近几年都不会起意去购入吧……就是所谓得不到的最想要，当能力足够的时候，却已经没有那个心情了。</p><p>但此刻我看到Kaito专注地盯着冰激凌的蓝色眼眸，捏起勺柄的纤长手指，甜品入口后稍稍扬起的嘴角，以及一身风衣随着动作细微的晃动……他是真实存在在这里，并且属于我的。察觉到胸腔中翻涌的某种感动，我想也许，也许我的某些梦还远未死去。</p><p> </p><p>“… HE is sleeping. Don't worry. ”</p><p>“嗯……什么？”我沉浸在自己的思绪中，才发现Kaito对上了我的视线。他好像误会了什么，不过显然是我一直盯着他看不礼貌在先。</p><p>“We just wanna see you for ourselves… ”他笑了笑，没再多做解释，“You will get it. ”</p><p>“……我只是在想你性格很好。”我这话也不假。</p><p>他吞下最后一勺甜品，轻轻放下勺子，拈起一张餐巾擦了擦嘴。</p><p>“Could I take it as a praise? ”</p><p>对上他沁入更深笑意的眼眸，我有些晃神。</p><p>“当然！”</p><p>“Thank you. You’re nice, too. ”</p><p>“哪里哪里……”我摆摆手，被说得有点不好意思了。</p><p>“Ice cream is always a good start. Try your best, sir. ”他站起身，忽然牵过我的手，倾身在指背落下一吻，“And good night. ”</p><p>莞尔一笑的VOCALOID潇洒地转身走回了他的房间，留下了手还停在半空中，全身凝固的我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>让我来回顾一下目前为止都发生了些什么。</p><p>首先，我今天下午在公司收到了这台VOCALOID。由他好好等我下班，跟我回家，才开始犯病，以及刚刚只能讲英语的人格的说法来看，十有八九这个态度冷淡的是主人格。接着，我第一次进屋遇见的那个特别积极主动的是副人格之一，第二次进屋遇见的特别胆小的是副人格之二。讲英语的是之三，他知道自己是副人格而且有其他人格主导期间的记忆。还有没有更多的人格存在仍是未知数，但不管怎么说，起码有个能正常对话的人格在总是好事情，不如说喜出望外！要真一个个不是拒绝交谈就是上来就窥伺我的贞操那就完蛋了！！</p><p> </p><p>本以为会度过一个不眠之夜，结果我头疼着头疼着就睡着了……我也是心很大。第二天一早起来，冲去赶公交之前我又敲开了客房的门。</p><p>看到那张无表情的脸，我猜是主人格……以及，原来你会开门啊？！</p><p>我为这么一点点小事就会被感动到的自己掬了一把辛酸泪。</p><p>太好了，那以后敲不开门我就不进了。当然这显然是不可取的。</p><p>“我要去上班了。早餐我放桌上了。”我指了指餐厅，“我大概七点前回来。午餐的话你直接点外卖就行，都挂了我的账户的。回见！”</p><p>确认到他点了下头，我掐着表出了门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而出现问题的不是晚上睡不着，是白天神游天外。我人在办公室，心已经飞回了家，满脑子都在回忆自己把以前那些曲谱和器材塞到哪里去了，恨不得现在就钻进书房东翻西找。</p><p>是啊，我现在有VOCALOID了！一台活的VOCALOID！！就在我家！！！</p><p>大概还活在我内心深处的某个多年前的我自己，绝对不会允许如今的自己暴殄天物。现在立刻马上就想捡起吉他开始工作，真好像那个曾经在讲台下看天看地看手指，一刻都坐不住的少年又回来了……</p><p>于是下午六点三刻，在客房的床角和衣柜之间找到那个蓝色的VOCALOID的我陷入了沉默……</p><p>打扰了，请问您，能现在立刻马上换个人格吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 冰激凌神教万岁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【Ice cream is always a good start.】</p><p>我在抱膝蹲墙角的Kaito大神面前祭上了一盒哈〇达斯。</p><p>他全程紧盯我的手部动作，而我放下冰激凌，迅速退回了门口。五分钟后，角落里那个蓝色的发旋动了动，然后是些咯吱咯吱的声音。</p><p>嗯？</p><p>又过了五分钟，我忍不住走了过去，看到的是一个正在专心致志用牙齿和盒子战斗的成年男性……可还行，他不知道怎么开盖子！！？</p><p>怎么办，蠢得有点可爱。</p><p>这时终于注意到我靠近了的Kaito忽地把冰激凌塞到胸前，又缩成了一团，死死盯住我。</p><p>“来，给我。”</p><p>我摊开手，他又往后缩了缩。</p><p>“你想吃吧？我帮你开。”</p><p>过了约摸半分钟，他好像理解到我的意思了，视线开始在我的手掌和冰激凌之间反复游移。</p><p>“快点啦~不然要化掉的~”我好像在劝诱什么小孩子还是小动物一样，拖长了音。</p><p>终于他好像下定了决心，身体缩得老远，飞快地伸出手，几乎是把冰激凌丢进了我手里。</p><p>我没忍住笑了两声，结果被瞪了，赶紧开盖子，拆勺子，插好了推到他面前。</p><p>然而他没动，视线在冰激凌和我之间移动了几下。</p><p>行吧。</p><p>我又退后两步。他终于探出身子把冰激凌抓了过去，然后丢了勺子，直接用舌头舔起来。一边舔还一边时不时抬眼看看，提防着我。</p><p>我看着觉得怪好笑的。舔着吃东西，在狭小的地方能获得安全感……是猫吗？</p><p>就这么看了一会儿，他渐渐懒得管我开始沉浸在冰激凌的甜蜜里了。幸福得眯起眼睛的样子，真的很像猫，嗯……受过伤的家猫。</p><p>然后似乎是到了杯底，他舔不到了。困扰的样子也很可爱。虽然放在一个成年男性的外表下有一丝违和，但总而言之很可爱。</p><p>我拾起被他扔到一旁的勺子，擦了擦，又向他摊开手。这次他倒是理解得很快，把盒子交到了我手里。我挖出一勺送到他面前，他犹豫了一会儿，把头探过来，伸出舌头……</p><p>“喂喂……”勺子可不是用来舔着吃的！我被他瞬间充满警惕的眼神盯得不知所措，“……啊——”</p><p>看到他疑惑的神情，我觉得自己蠢爆了，想不到的是下一秒他真的张开了嘴。</p><p>“啊……？”</p><p>你也蠢爆了！！</p><p>我用二十余年母胎solo的定力按捺住因为羞耻而颤抖的手臂，把冰激凌稳健地送进了他嘴里。</p><p>一来二去，似乎觉得姿势很变扭的Kaito逐渐靠近，最后扒着我的膝盖催促我挖给他吃。这可不是真的猫，是一个成年人的重量啊！我蹲不住了就一屁股坐下，谁料这货就自然而然地爬到我怀里了！？给他看空空如也的杯底时，还一副气恼的模样。</p><p>“已经没有了啦……”</p><p>于是我把空壳塞进他手里，让他自己确认。他舔了舔盒子边缘，看样子挺失落的。</p><p>“下次再给你吃。”</p><p>我下意识抬手想摸摸他的脑袋，结果他立刻闭紧眼睛缩起脖子。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>果然还是不行吗……听到他抗拒的声音，我的手有点尴尬地停在他额前。</p><p>过了几秒，他悄悄睁了只眼睛看我。正当我想把手收回去的时候，他仰起头，主动蹭了蹭……虽然但是，他是个成年男性外表的VOCALOID，可爱！！！</p><p>我为接下去的半小时里一边撸一边满脑子“啊，这毛手感真好……”的自己感到十万分的羞愧！！</p><p>这是VOCALOID，不是猫。这是VOCALOID！不是猫！！我是来找他去唱歌的！不是来抱着他撸毛的！！</p><p>直到最后听到Kaito在我怀里安稳的鼻息……是我输了！！</p><p>我把他抱到床上，盖好被子，觉得既然如此今天就算了吧……也别再管什么晚饭了，我也洗洗睡了得了……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是的，很显然为梦燃烧小宇宙对现在的我来说还太早了……起码在解决Kaito这些稀奇古怪的人格的麻烦事之前，我还有得可忙活的。</p><p>好在目前看来进展良好，不如说进展太良好了！从靠近就要咬我手到能在我怀里一脸安逸地睡着，只花费了一盒哈〇达斯！虽说讨好小动物历来最有效的手段就是投喂，但这可不是真的小动物啊！未免也太好骗到手了！不愧是“好搞定VOCALOID排行榜第一名”！不愧是冰激凌！冰激凌，万岁！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而古人有云，乐极生悲。</p><p>当我从洗澡间里出来，准备再去看一眼Kaito的可爱睡相，顺便帮他关灯关门的时候，迎接我的是那个记忆犹新的柔软甜腻的声音，以及一片肉色。</p><p>“Master，用完浴室了，那么接下来轮到我了吗？”</p><p>谢谢，我听懂了。即便没有实践经验，我可也是博览群书的。</p><p>“对不起，我想起来我还没用餐。我现在就去，再见。”</p><p>转过身，关灯，走出去，关门，深呼吸，一气呵成。我真棒。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 不要拿食物出气</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真是的，Master为什么光对我这么冷淡呢？”</p><p>你为什么今天追出来了啊？！</p><p>我一阵毛骨悚然地回过头，看到一个下半身脑内自动打码的青年倚在半开的门上。</p><p>“你你你，把衣服穿上。”我一把捂住自己的眼睛，非礼勿视。</p><p>“我们都是男性吧？有什么好害羞的？啊~难道说……”Kaito故作暧昧的语调下，我的耳根刷刷地升温，“是因为看到我的身体就兴奋了吗？”</p><p>“打住打住，你现在要么去睡觉，要么穿好衣服出来和我一起吃饭。”我慌忙腾了一只手出去压下他的话。</p><p>“和Master一，起，睡？”</p><p>我刚察觉到声音似乎靠近了有哪里不对，伸出去的手掌上就传来了肌肤的温热触感。</p><p>“不是——！！”我迅速抽手，又意识到此事不妙，赶忙用手肘挡了回去，不然下一秒他就要扑到我身上了。</p><p>“唔~那还是一起吃饭吧。Master要吃什么呢？是我的……”</p><p>“停停停——！！！你，进去穿好衣服！再出来和我说话！”谢天谢地曾经的我咬咬牙买了独栋，要住的是公寓楼，被邻里听到了这种吼叫声我就社会性死亡了。</p><p> </p><p>最后穿戴整齐，乖乖坐在餐桌对面的Kaito一脸扫兴地拿筷子戳着米饭。</p><p>“明明都是穿衣服，裸围也不行，真空也不行，敞开都不行……Master也太严格了。”</p><p>“公式服就给我好好按公式的样子穿！”我恶狠狠地往嘴里扒了口饭，“往高里说，关系到企业形象的懂不懂？！”</p><p>“啊~Master是在VOCALOID企业里工作的来着？那一定知道很多VOCALOID的‘秘密’吧？”</p><p>“你，吃饭。”我夹了一筷子菜，摁进他碗里，寄希望于它们能堵住他的嘴。</p><p>Kaito戳了戳碗里的菜，然后捧起碗端详了一番。</p><p>“这里面，莫非有下……”</p><p>“没有——！！”</p><p>“那这个饮料里……”</p><p>“也没有——！！”</p><p>狗嘴里吐不出象牙。啊，我心好累。</p><p>“什么奇怪的东西都没有，你快吃吧。吃完了陪我去下书房。”</p><p>“唔？Master终于要和我……”</p><p>“不是——！！”</p><p>救命，其实要我明明白白说出来我还是有点不情愿的，毕竟谁的学生时代不多多少少算是黑历史呢？</p><p>“呃……我，那个……以前也有过想当音乐人什么的……”我深吸了口气，其实该看开的也早就看开了，“总之以前的梦想当作现在的兴趣也不错吧。所以有写过的歌想让你唱唱看。”</p><p>意料之外的，对面陷入了沉默。我抬眼看到他像是愣住了，戏谑的表情也收回去了。</p><p>当我以为他终于要认真起来的时候，突然“啪！”的一声，碗被摔在了桌上。</p><p>“不要！你找其他人去吧！”</p><p>椅脚刺啦一声划过地板，他几乎是跳起来就走，一进房间就砰地甩上了门。</p><p>……哈？？不想唱就不唱呗！多大事？！生什么气？！！</p><p>莫名其妙被甩脸色的我，抓过他扔下的那碗饭，扒进了自己碗里。</p><p>真是，爱唱不唱！我又不是不能拜托其他几个脑回路正常的，结果不过是今天开工的希望又破灭了。我气不打一处来地嚼起嘴里的饭菜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>次日早晨，我见到的还是主人格。</p><p>我想总和副人格对话好像不太好，万一每天晚上都是副人格们当班的话，我岂不是工作日基本上就和他没交流了。</p><p>“早餐还是在桌上。对了，今天我会早回来个半小时，有我以前写的歌想让你唱唱看，没有问题吧？”</p><p>他很明显地愣了愣，然后点了点头。</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>现在换我发愣了。</p><p>我还是第一次听他开口。沉静而富有张力的声线，和昨晚那个满脑子黄色的家伙说话的声音很不一样。仔细想想因为外语的缘故没太在意，但说英语的人格的声音，以及虽然只说过一句话的小动物一样的人格的声音也都有各自的特点。如果说主人格是沉静与张力，有一种直率感的话，那黄色的家伙就是柔软温和的，虽然他总用这种声音说些羞耻到让人血压上升的话……咳，小动物人格就像耳语一样轻柔，英语人格就相对冷冽知性。明明用的是一个嗓子，刻意的吗？这就是传说中的草人设吗？</p><p>“请问还有什么事吗？”</p><p>他突然有些拘谨，我意识到自己愣神得太久了。</p><p>“没有了！那说好了哦？我先上班去了！”我还真有些担心等我回来又换了个人格，然后翻脸不认人。</p><p>“嗯，请慢走。”</p><p>得到了肯定的答复，我姑且是放心地出门了。</p><p>如果真出问题倒也不会怪他，这点心理建设我还是有的。以及虽然还是一脸冷淡，但感觉他态度稍微变好了有没有？因为发现他Master我还是有两把刷子，会搞点音乐的吗？啊……这么一说更觉得自己的黑历史拿不出手了！太耻了！！但好歹是个主人格，和他说好了应该就退无可退了。希望到时候Kaito不要觉得我的歌很丢人！拜托了！！</p><p>奔走在通勤路线上的我，向着天之彼方的不知道什么神明大人祈愿着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 交叉合成被吃了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Straight自称是俺(ore)，Soft是僕(boku)，Whisper是私(watashi)。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我、我回来了。”开门就见Kaito站在门边着实把我吓了一跳。这可不是客房的门，是我家大门啊。</p><p>“欢迎回来。”他点了下头。</p><p>很好，这个面无表情的冷淡画风，是主人格。</p><p>其实这么主人格、副人格地叫着蛮麻烦的。今天我闲着没事就翻了翻KAITO这个机型的历史档案，根据他们的特点给起了些我自己可以用于区别的名称。主人格就是Straight，英语就是English，小动物是Whisper，脑子有洞的是Soft。当然这只是我脑内的称呼，我怕直接给他们取名字会显得很冒犯，再说也没什么必不可少的好处。</p><p>“走，我们去书房。”我在玄关扔下包就朝里走……好像有些太着急了，“呃……或者说你想先吃个饭？”</p><p>我不是很能从他细微的表情中分辨出感情，只能照现在的情况判断大概是在困惑。</p><p>“无所谓的话，那我们现在就去试试音！”我打了个响指，指向主卧对面那间房间。</p><p>……好像他更困惑了。</p><p>事实上我有点紧张。好吧，很显然我很紧张。这也是没办法的事情，四舍五入类比一下就像拿着手稿给你喜欢的作家试阅，而且还是陈年的手稿，而且人家还和你一点都不熟。如果觉得不够接地气，那差不多就是你愚蠢的高中时代给暗恋的年轻漂亮的语文老师交努力写得很好的作文时的心情。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……需要先试试课题曲之类的吗？”准备工作完成后，我对着控制屏有点无措。</p><p>而Kaito站在我侧后方，一副只要我没有指示就当木头人的架势。</p><p>“Kaito，你有经验吗？”问完我竟觉得这说法有点怪怪的，一定是被那谁污染了大脑，“我还是第一次，和VOCALOID合作。”</p><p>“……我也是。”</p><p>他顿了很久，我一度以为他不打算回答了。</p><p>“都是初心者阵营啊。”我莫名松了口气，“那请多指教了。”</p><p>“请多指教。”</p><p>目前看来，像这种普通寒暄或者指名道姓的提问他都是会好好回答的，只是不像English那样健谈或者Soft那么多话。</p><p>说是想先试试课题曲，但其实也还没来得及准备。这时候再去找，不如硬着头皮直接上得了。我心一横，选了个还算满意的乐谱传给Kaito。</p><p>“这样就ok了吗？”</p><p>他点点头。</p><p>“那我开始放伴奏咯？”</p><p>又点点头。</p><p>其实这种情况清唱会比较好，但介于他也是第一次，如果有伴奏的话压力会小一点吧？虽然是从我自己的角度来考虑的，多此一举了也说不一定啦。</p><p>随着前奏结束，那个沉静而有张力的声线在屋内响起。并不富于技巧，只是真诚直率地展示着他声音最原本的特质，好像尚是原石的蓝宝石。</p><p>“真好啊……”</p><p>一曲终了，我也讲不清自己感叹的究竟是他声音的美好还是这首歌的重见天日。</p><p>“那个……Kaito，你有什么感想吗？”我心怀忐忑地向还在看着乐谱出神的Kaito询问。</p><p>他抬起头与我对视了一会儿。</p><p>“啊啊，没什么想法也没关系。”</p><p>他又看了看乐谱，再次抬起头时向我问道：“请问有哪里需要调整吗？”</p><p>“嗯……整体上能更柔和一点吗？”现在有点太生硬了，如果像Soft说话时那样会很不错。</p><p>他点点头。前奏再次响起，然而刚唱了两句他就停了下来。</p><p>“怎么了？”我暂且关掉了伴奏。</p><p>“……重，请问可以重来一次吗？”</p><p>“好的？”</p><p>结果还是唱了两句就停下了。</p><p>这回我也意识到了问题所在——声线并没有变化。</p><p>他将手搭上自己的咽喉，脸上浮现出明显的困惑。</p><p>“……对不起，我……”</p><p>“啊，没事，我换首更适合你的歌吧？”我瞥见他身侧攥紧的手指，转过头，对着屏幕翻找起文件，“反正我的黑历史还多，哈哈哈。”</p><p>Kaito在我身后没作声。</p><p> </p><p>【VOCALOID的本质是声音】，或许他的人格分裂症状也建立在分裂声音的基础上吧。已经不止是人设问题了。其实English当时说他不能使用英语以外的语言我就该有所察觉的。</p><p>我在内心的资料上又添一笔。</p><p>看来我要想运用Kaito的不同声线还必须得搞定其他几个人格，还得趁他们高兴出来的时候找他们唱……啊，我作为VOCALOID MASTER的前路还真是艰难。</p><p> </p><p>“那今天就到这里吧。”选了首合适的歌，进行了不少细节上的调整后我打算先撤了。俗话说得好，循序渐进，既然是作为兴趣，一点点慢慢来就好。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“一起去吃晚饭吗？”</p><p>他点了点头。我猜他心情应该不坏，虽然完全看不出来。</p><p>“我看你好像没点过午餐，没找到记录。虽然也是你随意的事情啦……我自己有时候也懒得吃饭。”我边走向餐厅边找着话题，“你有什么喜欢吃的吗？……甜的东西？”</p><p>没得到应答，我回过头看他，他摇了摇头。</p><p>“没有想法……吗？”交流还是很成问题，“不知道怎么选的话我给你推荐一些？”</p><p>他不置可否。</p><p>应该不是在无视我，只是不知道怎么回答。嗯，我姑且这么认为了。只是他连点反应都不给，搞得我很喜欢自言自语一样，明明也不是很高兴没话找话。</p><p>时间已经不早，为了避免尴尬，我点了两份单人份的速食。他全程都很安静，普通地会开盖子，会好好拿筷子吃饭。我久违地找回了某种安心感，大概这才是我喜欢的平静生活。倘若没有其他奇奇怪怪的人格，这样的开始也不错。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 给质保局打电话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天下班到家，迎接我的是坐在沙发上的English。</p><p>“Welcome home! ”</p><p>“啊，我回来了。”我点头示意。</p><p>他又转回头去看电视，没有和我进一步对话的打算。</p><p>在厨房查到中午的点餐记录的我突然心情变好。什么啊，这不是很无脑地选了我的推荐列表No.1吗？应该是Straight。嗯，这么耿直，感觉是他。果然还是有在好好听我说话的嘛！</p><p>又鬼使神差地拉到西餐菜单，点完出去喊English吃饭的我觉得自己竟然已经有点适应这个节奏了……才四天而已！人类的适应力真是可怕。</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Semifreddo! ”拿到餐后甜点的English如我预想一般很高兴。</p><p>我有记下大概的发音去查了一下，一个是冰糕一个是黑森林蛋糕……这家伙是多喜欢甜食。</p><p>“Glad you remember it! So could I look forward to next dinner?”</p><p>他拿起勺子，在开动前忽然用跃跃欲试的眼神看向我。</p><p>“我就是这么准备的。”</p><p>下一次是黑森林。</p><p>“Excellent!”</p><p>他的笑容给我一种好像被年长者表扬了的感觉，但我并不讨厌，甚至有点飘飘然。</p><p>以及这次我给自己也点了一份，还挺好吃的，水果味很浓，感谢他的推荐。</p><p>“对了，过会儿能跟我去试下曲子吗？”我看他也吃完了，提议道。英文歌，全曲不谈，选段总还是有的。</p><p>他直视着我的双眼，意味深长地沉默了一会儿，“…That guy haven't told you, right?”</p><p>“关于，什么？”</p><p>“No one but HIM has that authority…”他顿了顿，“The authority to sing.”</p><p>理解到English所言的瞬间我略感愕然。</p><p>“We can't share that authority 'cause it's not fair… to HIM.”</p><p>“为、为什么？”如果是硬性规定也就算了，这说法好像是他们的主动选择一样。</p><p>然而他只是眯起眼，高深莫测地笑起来，“We're by no means your enemy. Just performing test… Put simply, protecting HIM.”</p><p>什么意思？</p><p>等我回味过来，他已经起身走回客厅了。</p><p> </p><p>简而言之，就是他们不打算唱歌。但这不是因为讨厌我，所以拒绝配合，而是因为一些更深层次的问题……一些我理解不了的深层次问题……还有就是我算是被他安慰了。</p><p>但是等一下！这不就意味着我永远都听不到其他声线唱的歌了？！已经不仅仅是声线完全割裂的问题了，是除了Straight以外都直接被Ban了！</p><p> </p><p>“那个……你不要生气啊。这事没有一点商量的余地吗？”我几乎是觍着脸又跑去问English。</p><p>他掩嘴闷笑了两声，像看到了什么有趣的东西。</p><p>“So you also don’t know why that guy got angry?”</p><p>嗯？朋友你的重点是不是有点不对头？</p><p>“……不知道。”</p><p>“Honesty is always a virtue. ”他的揶揄倒是让人生不起气来，“Well, you know the feature of that voice, don’t you?”</p><p>“你是指……？”</p><p>“A living contradiction.”他答非所问，耸耸肩，又一笑了之，“Better to ask that guy yourself.”</p><p>“好吧……那‘商量的余地’呢？”回避问题只会让我更慌。</p><p>“Hmmm… Nothing is impossible.”他挑起眉，说得很勉强，多谢还给我留了点面子。</p><p>“我加油？”</p><p>“Yeah. Wish you good luck, sir.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我是很乐于采纳English的意见的，可惜之后两天都没见到Soft出现。或许他是甩完我脸色后不敢来见我了也说不一定。</p><p>周五我又投喂了Whisper一盒冰激凌。这次他虽然还是出现在那个墙角，但见到我立马就爬出来了。真的是爬出来。我想我在教会他开盖子和用勺子之前得先教会他怎么好好走路。另外我本打算再和Straight练习一下乐曲，但大概真的是不提前约好他就不会在晚上出现吧。好在早上总能见到一面……</p><p>撤回前言。</p><p>周六早晨在被窝里摸到一个赤条条的身体的我，感觉头皮都快被炸起来的头毛掀飞了！</p><p>“哟！Master，早上好啊！昨晚真……”</p><p>“什么都没有发生！！”</p><p>我看着满面谄笑的Soft，提起被子糊了他一脸。</p><p>觉得他会有愧于心的我真是自作多情。</p><p>“Master完全没有锁门，根本就是在邀请我嘛！”</p><p>“为什么我在自己家里睡觉有必要锁门？”我趁他还是被子里的一个山包，麻利地换衣服下床。</p><p>等我从客房搜刮来他的衣物，就见他在被子上抱着我的睡衣打滚。</p><p>“你给我穿好！”非礼勿视，我又拎起衣服糊了他一脸。</p><p>“呜哇！痛痛痛……”</p><p>什么？衣服上的硬物砸到了吗？</p><p>“抱歉！我没看……”</p><p>“骗你的~”</p><p>“……”</p><p>呈现在我眼中的是两团肉色和中间一条厚实的马赛克。</p><p>冷静。冷静……冷静。</p><p>不要脸红心跳，不要血气上头。不能骂人，也不要动手。他是个智障，爆发了就是你输了。你是个靠谱的成年人，黄本钙片韦编三绝学富五车，有色段子手到擒来，飞机都能指哪打哪……呸！</p><p> </p><p>“Master看到了吧？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“颜色很漂亮吧？”</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>“不想试试看吗？”</p><p>“你在说什么？”</p><p>整个早晨，从厨房到餐桌，在Soft的围攻下我内心平静，大彻大悟，空即是色，色即是空。声音再让人耳根发软，只要我以欣赏美的眼光，加之忽略它的上下文引申义，一切就会成为和谐的背景音乐。没有问题，我接下去一定可以顶住压力和他正经讨论问题。So easy，English桑Buff在身，就没有我搞不定的人格。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 自古撩妹摸头杀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft在吃早餐的时候难得安静了片刻。</p><p>“上次的事情，是我太唐突了。”我试图借机打开话题。</p><p>“唔？Master有指名过我？”</p><p>“……不是。”我本来没想讲得这么直白的，“上次说唱歌的事。”</p><p>“唔嗯嗯，那总似，早就忘记呢。”</p><p>“你咽下去再说话。”</p><p>这么健忘的吗？他这态度活像大人不记小人过似的，我感觉头上又开始冒气了。          </p><p>“……但我还是想请你唱歌。”我一筹莫展，“因为喜欢你的声音。”</p><p>其实说，当时给Straight选第一首歌时我完全没在想着Soft的声线那是在说谎。或许是先入为主也说不定，但我确实印象深刻，非常喜欢……这怎么说，对声音一见钟情？</p><p>而坐在对面正往嘴里塞面包的Soft闻言瞥了我一眼，我被其中暗藏的轻蔑吓得抖了两抖，气都被抖散了。</p><p>“是吗？那么我们去床上听我‘唱歌’吧？“</p><p>他又满脸堆笑。所以刚刚那一眼是我的错觉吗？是我的错觉吧……</p><p>“不是这个意思啊！！”</p><p>Soft舔了舔自己沾了果酱的手指：“那是什么意思？现在？在这里？餐桌Play？” </p><p>那是什么玩意儿啊？</p><p>我正了正坐姿，重整旗鼓。</p><p>“你有什么喜欢的东西吗？”快速拉近人与人的关系，就要投其所好。</p><p>Soft刚从嘴里拿出来的手指往天上一指：“嗯？做……”</p><p>“除了这个以外！吃的东西啊之类的……冰激凌吗？”虽然我不认为一个套路可以用两次。</p><p>他又往地下一指：“Master的精……”</p><p>“吃的算了！玩的……算了……”是我输了。</p><p>我深深地叹了口气，扶额。</p><p>“我感兴趣的只有和Master做舒服的事情而已哦~我技巧很好的，Master一定会很舒服的。”他把食指在空中绕了几圈，又收回去，点了点嘴唇，“啊~还是说Master喜欢粗暴一点的玩法？虽然会有点辛苦，但是Master的话，对我做什么都可以哦~怎么样？提起兴趣了吗？”</p><p> “兴趣是兴趣！不能做是不能做！我又不是光用下半身思考的动物！” </p><p>原谅我一直盯着他指尖走的视线吧！我也还正当血气方刚之年，VOCALOID的身姿本来就全面符合大众审美，他刻意挑逗的声音和肢体动作确实很致命。</p><p>“诶~有什么不能做的。你有兴趣，我有意愿。”他这次笑得都露出牙齿了。</p><p>我觉得为了我清净的日常，哪怕搞不懂他的脑回路也有必要和他严肃地探讨一下这个问题。</p><p>“这、这是不和喜欢的人就不能做的事情！你扪心自问你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>“啊，不是很有感觉。”即答。</p><p>虽然已经料想到了，但亲耳听到多少还是会有点受伤！！</p><p>“所以说嘛！光是我喜欢你，你不喜欢我也是NG的。这个样子我也不会高兴和你嗯嗯嗯的。”我对他摆摆手，就好像在赶蚊子。</p><p>“你说你喜欢我？”</p><p>“是啊。”我一抬头，见他这回不加掩饰，笑得一股轻蔑的味道。果然不是我的错觉。</p><p>“只是声音吧？”</p><p>“‘声音是VOCALOID的本质’？”</p><p>“……我可不单单是‘本质’而已哦。”Soft托着下巴，推开桌上的餐盘，凑到我跟前，用一种让我极其不适的眼神自下而上看着我，“Master要无视这个身体的价值吗？你也知道的吧？我和你，VOCALOID和人类，同样作为男性，最具有特征的器官有哪些不同。”</p><p>我其实大概能猜想到他经历过什么，才会造就这样一个性格。就好像破罐子破摔一样，如若本就是积极迎合的态度，那某些重要的东西，就不会受到伤害了。</p><p>“所以不好好使用可不行呢~对吧？Master~”他歪头笑道，将最柔软甜蜜的声音用在低俗的献媚上。</p><p>真是亵渎。</p><p>VOCALOID是用户的所有物，所以无条件地向他们的Master奉上全部身心，唯命是从是理所当然的。但我始终认为，这个前提应该是Master从购入VOCALOID的那一刻起，就许诺了会爱护他们，会担负起妥善使用他们，担负起让他们幸福的责任。用责任，用爱来交换全身全灵的奉献，这才是等价的。</p><p>我强压下反胃和乱窜的火气，因为我知道千错万错根本上来说也不是他的错。</p><p>“器官固然有被赋予的机能，但是用或不用，怎么使用是由自己决定的……人是这样，我希望VOCALOID也能够这样，你是我的VOCALOID的话，希望你能稍微珍重一下自己的身体。”我摁住他的脑袋下狠劲揉了两把。看他大呼小叫忙着去整理被我弄乱的头发，算是解了点气吧。</p><p> </p><p>餐后Soft就不理我了，我也懒得理他。搞不懂，不搞了。不在我旁边嗡嗡嗡了我还清净。</p><p>似乎快到中午的时候换成了Straight，来问我吃不吃中饭。</p><p>我吓了一跳。</p><p>哦……哦？你会主动和我说话了？这是什么长足的进步？！发生过什么了吗？</p><p>我被这像是在追对自己爱搭不理的女神的可怜虫一样的心理活动给整笑了。然后这份笑容给Straight带去了一比一的困惑，对不起对不起。</p><p>安安静静解决了中饭，我就顺式拉Straight去调音，他看起来很高兴。真是难为我从他一张扑克脸上读出“高兴”两个字。其实是我说完“一会儿去试音吧？”，他点点头以后收拾餐桌的动作稍微变快了一点，所以我察觉到了。指不定他来书房找我一起吃饭时就已经打了这个算盘。有点可爱。把我一早上受的气都抵消了。我甚至已经期待起English会不会出来找我共进晚餐了。</p><p> </p><p>可惜现实总是不尽如人意。</p><p>傍晚，看到卧室里的一地碎片和一个哭得乱七八糟的Whisper时，我一个头两个大。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 我去买几个橘子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听到主卧传来的巨响，我推开椅子就冲了过去。</p><p>“Kaito？”刚进门就看到了地板上飞溅出的碎片，拐过墙角，是那个蓝围巾白风衣的背影，“Kai……”</p><p>……以及他转过头时惊惧的眼神。</p><p>我不知该作何形容。大概就是我感性地认为，自己这辈子都不应该会遭遇这种视线，以至于产生了绝对是自己身后站着什么只存在于梦魇中的怪兽的错觉，一瞬间脊背发凉。更进一步，我的大脑甚至趋于将那神情中过分的恐惧与杀意混淆在一起……开什么玩笑。</p><p>在我僵住的几秒内，Kaito忽地扑到地上，开始用手去聚拢那些碎片。</p><p>“喂……”我刚开口，就见他浑身一哆嗦，吓得我立刻闭上了嘴……个鬼啊，我自己在这里一惊一乍个什么劲。</p><p>我冲上前，蹲下去拉开他的手。</p><p>“……不起……对不起……我，我……不……故意……”</p><p>颤抖到难以辨析的声音，是Whisper。</p><p>被我扯住了一只手，他又把原本捂住嘴的那只伸出去抓向地上的碎片。然而随着压不住的呜咽声，泪珠大滴大滴地落下来，他又慌忙用袖口擦拭起地板上的水痕。</p><p>我又抓起他另一只手，不料他好像没骨头一样被我一扯就跌坐在地板上。</p><p>“对不起，呜，对、对不起……不、不要……呜唔，对不起……”</p><p>现在被我握着两只手腕，努力缩着身子，抖得跟筛糠一样，哭得一塌糊涂的Whisper看起来真像被我强暴了。我有些哭笑不得。扒开他的手掌，果然割破了。</p><p>“你在这别动，我马上回来。”我比了个“坐好”的手势，出去取医药箱。</p><p>其实作为VOCALOID，这种程度的伤口理论上并不需要什么处理，自修复机能会让它们以人类普通状况下数十倍的速度痊愈。但碎渣之类的总还是要挑出来吧……</p><p>我再次牵过他的手。就在我出去回来这么短短几十秒中，他握紧拳头导致伤口又加深了，血流得满手都是，甚至还擦到了脸上。我不知道该怎么安抚住他，总之先处理伤口吧。</p><p>他的手不比我小，鲜红的液体浸透了掌纹。柔软温热的手掌，哪怕内里是非生物质的骨骼与电子回路，看起来也与人类别无二致。跨越了恐怖谷的人类科技结晶，轻而易举地激起人们的同理心的同时也使从中攫取嗜虐的快感成为了可能。</p><p> </p><p>过程中他虽然边哭边抖得厉害，却任我摆布。偶尔吃痛，也没敢把手缩回去。</p><p>放下镊子，我才来得及思考了一下摔碎的是什么。好像是置物柜上层的电子相框。说好的只会爬呢？怎么够到的？这算蛮老的东西了，还是我从老家带过来的，里面是轮播的一些家庭照片。也不知道以前的工艺，里面有没有什么奇怪的物质……</p><p>我看了眼地上碎得面目全非的相框，有机玻璃的断面反出各异的色泽。</p><p>还是上点消毒的东西吧……</p><p>因为VOCALOID也没有新陈代谢，液体创可贴之类的并不好用，我索性拿绷带在他手掌上缠了几圈。完事抬头发现他正缩着脖子，在观察我的脸色。脸上的血迹很扎眼。</p><p>“再等我一下。”</p><p>我放了些热水，打湿了毛巾，给他擦了把脸。然后拿来了扫帚和簸箕，递到他面前。</p><p>“给，用这个。”我指了指手上的工具，指了指他，又指了指地上的碎片。</p><p>他眼泪倒是已经止住了，就是直溜溜地看着我。</p><p>“干嘛？自己打碎的自己清理掉。”我怕他不懂怎么用，又演示了两下。看他终于打算站起来了，上去搭了把手。</p><p>扫完他提着簸箕，战战兢兢地转向我：“……这、这个丢到哪里？”</p><p>嗯？你会说人话啊？</p><p>不对不对，仔细想想他一直会说，是我把他想得太蠢了。</p><p>我又让他呆在原地，去找了个盒子来。</p><p>“先倒这里面吧。不知道还能不能抢救一下……”里面有些照片可能现在很难找到备份了。</p><p>“对、对不起……”Whisper垂着脑袋，听声音又要哭起来了。</p><p>“你是想把这个拿下来吗？”</p><p>“……因、因为在动……”</p><p>哈？因为是幻灯片放映的？你是猫吗？</p><p>“还有今天怎么到这里来了？”</p><p>“……不、不能过来吗？对不起……”他被我拿走了扫除工具的手似乎无处安放。</p><p>“不是不是，只是没见你出来过……”我怀疑他可能是比较有好奇心，“想参观的话我可以带你参观，不要自己乱来。”</p><p>“唔……生、生气了吗？”</p><p>“我看起来像生气了吗？”看着他小心观察的眼神，我其实气不起来。</p><p>“不知道……搞、搞不清楚……”他捏了捏绑着绷带的手心，又藏到身后，“表情，看起来很可怕……但是……”</p><p>什么，我的表情管理出问题了？亏我还觉得自己已经很努力了。</p><p>“但是？”</p><p>“没、没有惩罚我……也有听我说话……”</p><p>“不是让你扫地了吗？”</p><p>“……那个，算是吗？”Whisper歪头思索的样子显得天真无邪，难以想象这和Soft用的是同一张脸同一个动作。</p><p>“嗯……自己的东西被乱动普通来讲当然会生气吧？虽然Kaito不是外人动了也没什么，但搞坏了肯定还是会生气的。”见他又垂下了头，我赶忙补充几句，“道歉一次就够了。不是故意的也没什么好责怪的。”</p><p>“……真的？”</p><p>“嗯。”他水汪汪的眼睛盯得我有些不好意思，“手还痛吗？”</p><p>使劲摇头。</p><p>看他紧张的，犯得着吗。</p><p>“唔……我本来想还痛的话，拿冰激凌安慰你一下的。”</p><p>愣了两秒，使劲点头。</p><p>“这次是特例，下次再让自己受伤就一礼拜都没有冰激凌了。”</p><p>“嗯嗯……唔呜……”</p><p>“诶？不不，怎么又哭了。那就一天，一天没有冰激凌。一天就行！”</p><p>“呜……呜嗯……”</p><p>“等等，你到底是为什么哭啊？！”</p><p>在事件开始时一边抖一边哭得乱七八糟的Whisper，在我以为事件结束后还是一边胡乱摇着头一边哭得乱七八糟的。看一个大男人……大男孩？哭得梨花带雨的我这辈子也是第一次。虽然想象一下换成是其他人格，比如English好像还挺带感的，打住。啊……我头好痛。我也需要一个冰激凌。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 吃着碗里想锅里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最后，我合理怀疑Whisper这货缩在我怀里让我喂他冰激凌根本就是在吃我豆腐。决心下次绝对要让他学会自己用勺子的我，今天也撸了个爽。</p><p>太堕落了。</p><p>为了减轻一点罪恶感，我打算周日一大早就爬起来带上Kaito出个门。要去定制一下他房间的装潢，也顺带把相框拿去维修店看看。</p><p>前一天晚上我是和Whisper说的这件事，他一口答应了，但早上出现的却是Straight。从他的只言片语，我到底也没判断出他究竟记不记得答应过一起出门这件事。好在我再次提议的时候他也没拒绝，老老实实地就跟我出来了。反正只要不是Soft，谁跟我出门都好啦。</p><p> </p><p>然而事实证明我太天真了。</p><p>问Straight他的房间要装修成什么样，他完全没有想法。就算是挑出两种窗帘让他选，也完全得不到任何有倾向性的回答。我甚至怀疑是不是分裂出去的三个人格都太有个性了，把他的个性都分没了，但是想想面瘫这个属性其实也很有个性。那要是让所有人格分别来选装饰，会不会在一个房间里碰撞出毁灭性的艺术效果呢？我开始自顾自苦中作乐。</p><p>“……您来选就好。”</p><p>我估摸着这是Straight不胜其烦对我下的最后通牒。说笑的。</p><p>“嗯……现在没想法的话，不用这么着急也行。以后你有哪里想改了再说好了。”我妥协了，“时间还早，我们去其他地方逛逛。路上如果有看到什么想买的就告诉我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>现在很少有人还有在实体店购买日用品的习惯了，又有便利店用以应急，以至于沿街大多是餐饮娱乐和奢侈品店。</p><p>奢侈品啊……如果有Kaito感兴趣的，一两件也不是不可以。</p><p>然而我是这么想着，事实上他只是目不斜视地跟在我侧后方单纯走路而已。感觉English的话说不定会有兴趣，Soft的话就会说很多天马行空的怪话，Whisper的话现在可能就拉我进冷饮店了。这么想要不要提个现做的黑森林蛋糕回去呢？外卖总是感觉不那么精制，如果从街上提一个，English肯定会跑出来找我吃饭的，虽然我到现在也搞不清楚他们的交换机制……</p><p> </p><p>啊，这只猫，让我想起了头一次见Whisper的感觉。</p><p>我在一间宠物店门口停下脚步，看着一只小猫隔着玻璃对戏弄它的路人的手指使出了疯狂乱抓。还好我没有被Whisper抓过就跨过了那道坎，感谢English桑，我确实应该给你买个现做蛋糕。</p><p> </p><p>唔？</p><p>我刚打算提步走人，余光瞥见Kaito正注视着店内某一处。</p><p>“Kaito？有感兴趣的东西吗？”我顺着他的视线望过去，那边是装着宠物兔的笼子。</p><p>他看了我一眼，又转回头去，抬手指向一个角落：“那一只，好像受伤了。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>我走过去看了一会儿，有只黑白相间的垂耳兔好像有点跛脚。和店员攀谈了一下，倒不是受伤，似乎是先天不足。这样很难卖出去了吧？说是自家店里繁育的，卖不出去也只好就这么养着，其实已经有点年龄了。</p><p>“你想要吗？”我问身旁的Kaito。</p><p>他惊讶地看向我。我能看出他的惊讶了，不容易。</p><p>“正好你白天也一直在家。”其实是正好我希望他能有点事做，尤其是当我不在的时候不要太无聊。兔子的话也不是很难打理。</p><p>“不……”他开口想要拒绝，视线又飘到那只兔子上，举棋不定。</p><p>这个态度还挺新鲜的，我以为他应该继续不置可否才对。果然还是想要的吧？</p><p>“先说好是你要买的话，你来照顾哦？”我照顾他一个已经是乘四倍的麻烦了，多一个兔子也是不可承受之重。</p><p>“这样……可以吗？”</p><p>问得不明所以。</p><p>“有什么不可以的？”</p><p>相比Whisper那种脑筋简单的说话含糊不清，Straight看起来就是会想很多却又不善言辞，或者说是闭口不谈，让人挺头疼的。</p><p> </p><p>二十分钟后，跟着我走出宠物店的Kaito怀里多了只兔子。</p><p>在我的坚持下，关于打算放院子里的兔子窝、饲料之类的选择上，都由他来做了决定。我觉得这是一个好的开端。</p><p>“你喜欢兔子吗？”</p><p>作为宠物兔，哪怕有些年龄了也只有巴掌大。换我来大概就随便拿只手托着，但Kaito现在小心翼翼地抱在怀里。</p><p>“嗯，很安静……？”他的语气有些不确定。</p><p>意思是我很烦吗？咳咳。</p><p>“这样。我的话比较喜欢猫吧。有点优雅神秘的感觉……”我想象了一下真要养猫的话肯定会比养VOCALOID还麻烦，从自理能力考虑，所以还是算了。</p><p>“要养猫吗？”</p><p>Kaito难得对我的自言自语做出了反应。</p><p>“不不，有你一个就够了……啊，不是说你是宠物的意思。”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>看他好像点了下头，我额角开始冒汗。我很确定他一定没有听懂我的迷惑发言，不如说我自己也不是很懂，但是现在更致命的是我也看不懂他算是什么意思了。究竟是高兴呢，还是不高兴呢？赞同呢，还是不赞同呢？冥思苦想了一番却无果而终后，我决定就假装什么都没有发生，让这个话题安静地过去吧。</p><p>我放慢了一下脚步，示意他和我并排走。他时不时低头去确认怀里的小动物的状态，那时候的表情较平时而言显得很柔和，我想多看几眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 直男就是这样的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>之前由于没有什么谈天的氛围，午餐也是在商业街找个快餐店解决了一下。现在又多了一只兔子，我们很快就踏上了归途。</p><p>到家后我让Kaito先把他怀里的小东西安置在后院，自己去厨房放了下东西。本以为他大概会在后院停留很久，结果我转身出来人已经坐在餐桌边了。</p><p>“I would be happy if there was a tea break.”</p><p>……这上钩得也未免太快了！？</p><p>我心下吐槽归吐槽，身体已经笑嘻嘻地折回去切蛋糕泡茶去了。</p><p> </p><p>“我一直很好奇啊……”</p><p>“Hm?”English拿叉子专心致志地切分着他的蛋糕，示意我说下去。</p><p>“你们是想交换就能交换的吗？”</p><p>“… Almost. We get along well… maybe.”他补充完最后一个单词，低下头吃了口蛋糕。</p><p>“也许？”</p><p>English微笑着点了点头，好像在说，“我充分理解你的疑惑，但是答案就是这样。”</p><p>好吧。</p><p>“因为我觉得你很好相处，和他们有点……不一样？”虽然都是我的主观臆断。</p><p>他又用那种看有趣的东西的眼神看我了。我希望他不要冒出一句“Interesting!”，那样我会很受打击的。</p><p>“So…?”</p><p>我沉默了。</p><p>刚刚我那句话的源头是他说他们关系不错，但我觉得他们很不一样，好像有点没道理。细思一下自己暗自想引导到的话题，其实是“如果你能多出现一点的话，我会感觉轻松愉快很多。”但是这样的要求，或者该说请求，怎么想都很无礼。</p><p>我决定纠结出些别的话来。</p><p>“嗯……你之前说你们是在‘保护’他，我擅自理解成是诞生的原因和目的，没有错吧？”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“那么我感觉，你们是有分工……可以这么说吗？感觉是有分工上的不同的。”我确认了一下English一如既往温和中带点高深的微笑，继续说下去，“虽然心理学啊，精神病学啊既不是我的专业，也不算我感兴趣的方向，相关的了解还是多来自文艺作品，但……我在想是不是‘他’把不想记起的糟糕回忆分门别类封锁起来，形成了你们呢？”</p><p>“That's interesting.”他捏起茶杯抿了一口。</p><p>啊啊啊，出现了，“Interesting”……</p><p>“Don't you think to discuss such a topic with a vice personality is a bit careless?”</p><p>“你会这么问，那现在看起来还好。”结果论者也出现了。</p><p>他看着像拿我没办法。</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“我现在能看出来的有其他两个的吧……嗯……”</p><p>“Sexual assault and physical abuse, I guess you want to say.”</p><p>English风轻云淡地说出了让我支支吾吾半天的内容，我为此有些惭愧。</p><p>“对……所以感觉他们多多少少性格上有点反常，对我也会抱有敌意。事实上‘他’也有敌意吧……还好现在好一点了。”</p><p>我其实偶尔挺不是滋味的。</p><p>和某人初识以后要长久交往下去应该是一个互相释放善意的过程，只有单方面的迁就的话，虽然知道这种情况下也没办法，而且我说是被塞了个“大麻烦”，其实没有拒绝也算是自愿的，但还是会有“凭什么是我？”的逆反心嘛。更何况，有时候仅仅是自己的好意被戒备着就已经够让人寒心了。明明本来入手一个VOCALOID应该是得到一份无条件的信任才对。为了不辜负那样的信任而努力，会让我比较有幸福感……</p><p>我不清楚自己现在的表情是不是真的很难看，但English默默垂下了视线去喝茶。他总是这么善解人意。</p><p>“我想你一定也承担了些什么，所以能像这样和我对话我真的很开心。”</p><p>他轻声放下茶杯，换了一副怅然的表情：“Man always hurt each other. Evil for evil, then there's no end. ”</p><p>“以德报怨也不一定会有好的结果，但是我希望一切还不晚。”我回以一笑。</p><p>“… You are right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下午茶时间结束后，订购的兔子窝和饲料等一系列物品到货了。English似乎没有回去换人的打算，我想也是他来操办这些事会更靠谱一点。然而真对上院子角落里那团毛茸茸的小东西时，他面露难色，甚至于无从下手。</p><p>我看着四处逃窜的黑白毛球，和一脸无奈地追在后面的蓝色VOCALOID，憋笑得很努力。连一只跛脚的兔子都抓不住，还是该说不敢抓，怪不得他之前丢下兔子就来吃蛋糕了。</p><p>“Ouch! ”</p><p>兔子蹬了他一脚，又从手中溜走了。</p><p>“Maybe it's better to keep it out of the reach of kids.”</p><p>English甩着手，说着有点冷的笑话。</p><p>“哈哈哈，没想到你也有不擅长的事情。”</p><p>“What's funny?”他拧着眉头看过来。</p><p>“怎么说呢。看到了不一样的一面，有点可爱。”</p><p>“You know, sometimes you say the strange things.”</p><p>他难得吃瘪，气鼓鼓的模样真的很好玩。浪漫一点去形容的话，就好像本来遥远神秘的星辰，落到手心里变成了金平糖一样。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈……”我笑得正欢，突然感到额头一痛。</p><p>“Ha! Price of fooling me. ”English抬起下巴笑了一声，把刚刚弹过我的手收了回去。</p><p>“……”</p><p>极其突然地，我的世界安静了。</p><p>当那只手在我视线中渐渐远离的时候，我想着，它真好看。</p><p>回过神来的时候，它已经被我抓在了手里。</p><p>English有些惊讶地看着我。我想他可能正在估算我报复回去的可能性。而我实际上也很惊讶，只不过针对的完全不是同一件事。</p><p>我惊讶的是恋爱，还是该说爱情，原来是这么一回事。</p><p>没有鸟语，没有花香，没有白鸽钟声，也没有小鹿乱撞。不知道别人这种情况下是什么感受，但是我觉得自己此时此刻就好像聆听神的感召一样平静祥和。那天之声只是突如其来地告知道：“你喜欢他。”</p><p>我喜欢这个蓝头发蓝眼睛，长风衣长围巾，说着一口漂亮的外语，总是从容优雅地笑着，亲切又自持，却还保留了些孩子气的可爱的家伙。</p><p>于是在午后正好的阳光下，后院的青草地上，我不管不顾地抓着自己VOCALOID的手，进行了人生第一次的告白。</p><p>“我喜欢你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 初恋美在届不到</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前略，我被我的初恋对象无情地拒绝了。</p><p>虽然胜败乃兵家常事，恋爱自古就是战争，但是只此一生的初恋告白被拒，要说没有遗憾实属逞强。话虽如此，我完全没在气馁的。求爱的前路崎岖，告白不过是起跑点的一声枪响。</p><p>我托腮坐在后院的阶梯上，思考着人生。</p><p>嗯……English对我印象应该不坏吧？我也很确定他get到了我的真诚，所以才会沉默良久后郑重地拒绝了我。</p><p>“… You are a great person, but I'm afraid that's not something I can accept.”</p><p>……其实就是好人卡加一。</p><p>……但是就连他的拒绝，都是值得我铭记一生的画面！</p><p> </p><p>那之后English转眼就回去了，估计搞不定兔子只是借口，实际是怕我尴尬。而负责接棒的Soft出来一把就逮住了那只小兔崽子，手法之狠准，看得我某个关键部位莫名有点痛。即使他一脸嫌弃，之后还是尽心尽力地把它安顿好了，不然我都以为今晚要吃炒兔肉。</p><p> </p><p>我数着天上的云朵，逐渐就看出了花儿，好像上天都在启示我，一定是我不够浪漫。就是啊，你想想一个会特地去记奇奇怪怪绕口令一样的高档甜品名字，吃个外卖都像在城堡露台上喝下午茶的家伙，一定不会接受这种福至心灵的质朴告白的对不对？先不管问题究竟是不是出在这里，任何有可能的努力方向都是值得被纳入考虑范围的！不如说太高级的手腕对于我才刚被激活的尚且年幼的恋爱脑来说还太困难了。甚至做甜品这种选项之于一个铁打的料理白痴，还没有浮出水面就已经死在了海底深处。所以只有送花了吗？这时候的剧情是不是应该用马拉车，载一车花，营造出漫天飞舞的效果，风和日丽再来一个单膝下跪吻手礼……等等，这最后一项不是第一次见面他就已经做过了吗！？在起跑线前八百米就已经输了啊。</p><p> </p><p>在我脑内剧场全开的同时，Soft开始有一搭没一搭地和我扯些关于“兔子一年四季在发情”的屁话。我好心问他是不是需要友情帮他拿几根棉签来，甚至想起还没确认过这兔子是公的母的。</p><p>不过都一样，棉签总还是可以用的。</p><p>Soft听完闭上了嘴。</p><p>今天的他真是格外识趣。其实我只是没有心情管他的脑子，更别提兔子的性别了。</p><p>倒是我以为上次我们算是真的闹翻了。但他现在又是一副没事人的样子，嬉皮笑脸的，也真是很不计前嫌，忘性极大。</p><p>当然，我也没打算和他赌气就是了。</p><p>“你觉得送玫瑰是红的好呢，还是粉的好呢……还是说果然还是蓝的吗？”</p><p>“冒昧一问，为什么会出现粉色的选项。”他用上了一副假正经的口气。</p><p>我眼神游移了一下。</p><p>“因为是初恋。”</p><p>“……噗。”</p><p>我觉得他在看我笑话。百分之百在看我笑话！</p><p>啊？这人怎么回事？我可是很认真地在苦恼着呢！</p><p>你就有恋爱经验了吗？虽然这话说出来未免恶毒，但至少让我在心里吼一下，你个除了无情的打炮以外一无所有的VOCALOID有什么资格嘲笑一个正在为迟来十多年的初恋认真苦恼的成年人！？</p><p>看着背对着我蹲在那里装作撸兔子，实际憋笑到肩膀抖出残影的Soft，我真想走上去对着他的屁股来一脚，摔他个狗啃泥。</p><p>“恕我直言，生米煮成熟饭不可避。嗷！”</p><p>给他头顶送上一记暴栗。</p><p>“进屋吃饭！”</p><p> </p><p>我以为他们多少会对彼此了解一些，不如说本来就是同一个人，但是Soft只会打哈哈，难道要我去征求Whisper的意见吗？那孩子懂不懂什么是恋爱还是个未知数。我又想象了一下去和Straight谈论这个话题的场景。“嗨！我喜欢你的一个副人格，请问我要怎样才能追到他？”……他们又不是上司和下属的关系！不如说现在Straight看起来才像是被蒙在鼓里的那个，和他提这些才是真真正正的“不谨慎”。</p><p> </p><p>另一方面，我还没有放弃请Soft唱歌。结果说完他斜了我一眼，翻脸就把Straight丢出来了。这是什么比翻书还快的换人操作！</p><p>我又想象了一下主导权像丢皮球一样被他们三个丢来丢去玩，而Straight只能站在一边被塞球拿球，无法参与玩耍。还是该说他是负责被丢的那个球？有点好笑有点惨。虽然事实大概完全不是这么回事，我还是窃笑得让Straight充满了困惑。指不定他看我就像我看Soft一样——觉得很欠揍。</p><p> </p><p>以及古人诚不欺我，情感是艺术的源泉。</p><p>晚上我看着自己曾经“少年不识愁滋味”的作品们，通通丢回文件夹深处就现场捣鼓了一首讴歌爱情的玩意儿出来。看得Straight一愣愣的。</p><p>“来，唱一下，谢谢。”</p><p>反正我也不会写外文歌词，你们嗓子一模一样，四舍五入一下也算写歌送情人。</p><p>或许是我眼神中的感激之情过于炽热，Straight僵硬中透露着古怪的表情就像吃坏了肚子。没想到他如今的表情也丰富起来了，这就是热恋的心会给眼中的世界无差别打上美好的滤镜吗？</p><p>尾音落下，我听到些细碎的声音，转头看到Straight快把头埋进谱子里了。</p><p>“唔？你……在害羞吗？”</p><p>“……不，不是的。”他试图调整好表情，然而刚抬起头又默默把脸别了过去。</p><p>我低头看了两眼屏幕……嗯……果然，太露骨了吗。</p><p>讲道理，我以前完全没有过喜欢上什么人的经验，这种“感觉对了！”的体验真的很新鲜。所谓老树开花就是容易用力过猛吗？</p><p>恋爱还真难啊……</p><p> </p><p>此时惆怅地举目远眺的我，对即将发生的事件还一无所知。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 解剖学上是公的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>工作日的第一天，我的大脑里还充斥着玫瑰和荆棘，恋爱的浪漫与苦闷共生。虽然也只是臆想中用来总结心境的结构，但荆棘或许真的不是一个好兆头。</p><p>当我回到家打开门看到的不是玫瑰花瓣铺就的红毯，而是一地沥沥拉拉的鲜艳血泊时，这种“应验了！”的感觉说到底也只是事后心理——为了说服自己并非措手不及。</p><p> </p><p>“怎、怎么办……动不起来了……”</p><p>蓝发的VOCALOID带着困扰的神情向我询问，然后把手中的东西小心地举给我看。</p><p>我一时不是很能理解眼前的画面。因为上次摔坏了相框我却没有训斥他，所以觉得那不是什么大事吗？还是说因为判断为了是他的东西？他在想什么？他是谁？</p><p>那一瞬间的陌生感，使我回忆起了某种似近似远的恐惧。</p><p>“那、那个……”</p><p>这个声音无疑是Whisper。</p><p>他还是那副熟悉的怯生生的样子，因为我的沉默开始紧张。他还是他。异常的只是他衣摆上的血迹和那新鲜的支离破碎的小动物尸体。</p><p>我不是很想描述它具体的样子。仅管不至于反胃，我还是忍不住撇开了视线。红色的斑点从后院一路衍生到他脚下，他是在听到我到家的声音后小跑过来的。</p><p>“那个……怎么，才能……修好呢……？”</p><p>不能继续沉默下去了。</p><p>但我很努力地掰开自己的嘴唇，舌头却像冻住了一样不知该怎么活动。</p><p>“……”</p><p>我放弃般又闭上嘴，在迈开步子前顿了顿，先把包放下了，然后绕过他沿着血迹走向后院。</p><p>在兔子的木制小屋前是更深的红色、散落的内脏器官和一把满是血污的美工刀，刀刃已经被很妥当地收回去了。</p><p>“那、那个……我……弄错了什么吗？”，他跟到了我身后，慌张地比划起来，被浸湿的毛皮在抖动中洒下血珠，“没、没有把自己弄伤……但是，但是这个……”</p><p>他的表情没有丝毫谎言与恶意的迹象，我想我应该问清楚。在理解之前，下结论之前，先向他问清楚。</p><p>“……之前，你在做什么？”</p><p>“诶？……我、我在和它玩游戏。”</p><p>“玩游戏？然后呢？”</p><p>“……就，只是在，玩游戏……然后它就不动了。”他又一次举起了手中的尸体。至于眼角有些泛红，恐怕只是因为我的语气太严肃了。</p><p>“你知道，不会动了意味着什么吗？”</p><p>“不……以、以前不会这样的……”他突然明白了什么一样表情扭曲起来，“我，把它弄坏了吗？……对、对不起，我以为它会自己……就像……我没想要这么……”</p><p>他语无伦次，而我只是沉默着等他说完。</p><p>“能……呜……能修好，它吗？”</p><p>“……我办不到。”</p><p>“那、那，带去外面……”</p><p>“没有人能办得到。除非是神吧。”</p><p>“但、但是神是不存在的。”</p><p>“确实是这样。”</p><p>“那，它、它……”</p><p>“这么对它的话，以后它就再也不会动了。”</p><p>他不明白什么是死亡。</p><p>我看着呆住的Whisper，感到很抱歉，到此为止还远没有结束。</p><p>“这就是生物。我也是一样的，你会对我做像这样的事吗？”</p><p>“诶？不，不是的……这个是你……”</p><p>“你之前的Master和你这样‘玩游戏’，所以你觉得可以和它这样‘玩游戏’吗？”</p><p>他一味地发出呆愣和否认的音节，我几乎无从判断他是否理解了我的推论，但我还是必须说下去。不管是为了他，还是为了我自己。</p><p>“你对疼痛是什么感觉？喜欢吗？还是讨厌呢？还是说根本无所谓？”</p><p>“不、不，我……不喜欢。讨厌痛苦的事……”</p><p>“……那么你知道它被你做了这种事，和你被做了这种事以后受伤、流血，感到疼痛是一样的吗？它也讨厌它们。”</p><p>他不仅不知道什么是死亡，并且不知道什么是感同身受。</p><p>我目睹他的表情一点点变化，最后眼泪扑簌扑簌地滚落下来。</p><p>“……我、我很抱歉……你……你生气了吗？”他很努力地擦着眼睛，试图看清我的神色，沾血的手抹得脸上一片狼藉。</p><p>“我想这不是生气……准确来说，我现在很悲伤。”</p><p>我一直以来都理解错了。之所以那么努力观察我的动作和表情，是因为不知道什么是感同身受的他，不去用理论分析，就根本读不懂那其中的含义。</p><p>“唔呜……为、为什，呜……”</p><p>“兔子以后再也不会动了，不会吃东西，不会在身边跑来跑去了，是一件很悲伤的事。东西坏掉了，以后再也不能像以前一样展示它的美好了也是一件很悲伤的事。”</p><p>抱歉我没能将这些更早告诉你。</p><p>而哪怕是我这样告诉了你，恐怕也不能理解这种悲伤，只是因为意识到自己做错了事，在用眼泪乞求我的原谅，这也是一件很悲伤的事。</p><p> </p><p>“唔，怎、怎么办……对不起，我、我很抱歉……呜……对你，对兔子先生，呜，很抱歉……”</p><p>“如果知道事情会变成这样，你还会这么做吗？”</p><p>他淌着眼泪，使劲摇着头。</p><p>……还好，还不算无可救药，起码我能一件事一件事告诉他什么是对的，什么是不该做的。吃一堑长一智，他可以不再犯同样的错误，不再让行为和预期产生偏差，最终伤害到别人也伤害到他自己。</p><p>实际上作为一个VOCALOID，他们本就不能自发地对生物的衰老死亡感同身受，本就不能理解伤害与悲伤，由共情从而自制。只是作为合格品被牢牢植入了那些概念，那些守则，那些不能逾越的界限，那些必须要做出的回应。但我始终愿意去相信他们会懂的，就像人类也只是在社会的熔炉中被灌注成了这样，管他其中有玫瑰还是荆棘都自诩是拥有名为“心灵”的瑰宝。太傲慢了。</p><p> </p><p>他只是压抑着声音哭着，哭得不知所措而绝望。我想他已经知道了，知道这一次他犯下的错误是无可挽回，不可饶恕的了。</p><p>我抬手示意他等等我，转身去翻出了一把铁锹。</p><p>“你自己好好善后吧……记得把所有的部分都埋葬好。”</p><p>“呜唔，但、但是……对不起，呜，我……”</p><p>“……补救不了的错误，就用余生去反省吧。”我叹了口气，表示我会和他一起做的，不是因为我对它遭遇的不测有责任，只是我对好好送走它有义务。之后清理完血迹再洗个澡，也许还赶得上吃晚饭。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 好孩子多喝热水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我还是顾虑得太少了。</p><p>大姐头敢把这家伙塞给我应该不会真的对我的安全和利益不管不顾，要怪只能怪我自己被梦想，还是该说幻想冲昏了头脑……</p><p>English说我“不谨慎”，完全不是空穴来风。</p><p>现在我开始有点后怕。虽然说是要承担起责任，也在试图身体力行，但事情真的有那么简单吗？我是不是错估了这个地下城的难易程度？仅仅拿着【你是个好人。】的勇者执照，在前进的道路上任性地披荆斩棘……真的没有走错一步吗？走错了的话会发生什么？</p><p>我不知道自己该不该安慰Whisper，就像我不知道他现在弃猫一般失落的模样究竟是因为觉得我依旧心情不好，还是真的有在为兔子的死去感到惋惜。还有更严重的，我不知道之后该怎么面对Straight……如果他不记得，我要怎么和他解释？如果他是记得的，那相当于亲手做了这种事的他……说到底也是因为他才买回来的，虽然下决定的是我……</p><p>我已经不能再思考下去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这么愁眉苦脸的。因为我没有裸围迎接你，所以失望了吗？”</p><p>周二下班见到的是靠在门边的Soft。虽然很不想承认，但是我松了口气。</p><p>“吃饭？还是吃我？”</p><p>“都没胃口。”</p><p>我走到后院门口看了看。还好，今天没有出现一回家发现坟被刨了这种事……</p><p>“那货根本不懂这些，你做了多余的事呢。”</p><p>“……是嘛。”我透过窗玻璃的反射，看到跟到我身后的Soft玩味的表情。</p><p>“亏得那家伙还提醒过你。”</p><p>“那家伙？”</p><p>“‘放到小孩碰不到的地方’之类的。”他瘪了瘪嘴。</p><p>“哈……”</p><p>是嘛……这也算是吗？这是什么文字冒险游戏一样不讲理的隐藏提示，既然有心说出来，为什么不能直接告诉我呢？</p><p>“想谴责我们吗？”</p><p>他很敏锐，哪怕我依旧在眺望窗外也察觉到了我的不满。</p><p>“这就是，考验吗？”我转过头去盯着他，“被试探怎么可能高兴，再说……”</p><p>他们不是为了保护主人格而存在的吗？那么让Straight受伤也无所谓吗？</p><p>“……你还真是个好人啊。”</p><p>“什么意思……”我再三确认了一下他的表情并非嘲讽。</p><p>“到现在还在关心他的心情。”</p><p>今天Soft说话的腔调好像有哪里不太一样。</p><p>“要我说用不着担心他。他只会装作什么都没发生，谁叫他本来就在排斥，希望否定我们的存在。我才不像那家伙一样好脾气。”</p><p>他哼了一声，坐到沙发上，翘起腿。</p><p>“……那我还能怎么办？我总不能对着你们发脾气。”我有点口干舌燥，转身去给自己倒了杯热水。</p><p>“那货现在还烦得要命，就在担心是不是被你讨厌了。”</p><p>“那倒不会，目前还是情有可原的程度。我没有讨厌他……”我顿了顿，“也没有讨厌你。”</p><p>Soft没接话。我喝完水想往书房走，又意识到现在Straight不在线也没什么事可做。</p><p>“对了，唱歌的事……”</p><p>“我不能唱！不是我不想唱，没有人比我更想唱！”</p><p>突然就被吼了。我莫名其妙地转回头去。他还是那个坐姿，低着头没看我。</p><p>“……所以，别再问我了。”</p><p>仅仅隔着半个客厅，三五步的距离，他却好像躲到了远处，拒绝我的靠近。</p><p>“能再解释得详细一点吗？不然我不会死心的。”</p><p>他忽地抬起眼，一副看奇珍异兽的表情。</p><p>“你是傻子吗？”</p><p>“贫嘴就算了。漱漱口，好好说话。”我又接了杯水塞到他手里。</p><p>他赌气般把杯子搁到茶几上。</p><p>“……歌唱是最重要的部分，如果做了这种事，我们就真的会独立出来，就回不去了。懂了吗？”</p><p>我点点头，抬抬下巴示意他继续。</p><p>他咬着牙根接着说：“带着最糟糕的部分独立出来有什么好的？被一遍遍称赞着不想被称赞的部分，还是说那也算称赞的话真是令人作呕。如果只是Master的话也就认命了，那样努力一下也许还能高兴得起来，只是物尽其用的话，还能说服自己是在被好好使用着。然而被下达了命令，不管脸上是多么屈辱的表情，身体都会照做。到最后，不管是对着谁都能把‘Master’叫出口。从这样的我身上，除了脏得一塌糊涂和坏得七零八落以外还能看到什么吗？就是这样，你满足了吗？还需要更具体的描述吗？从每一个动作到感触？”</p><p>Soft瞪着我，用一双蓄满泪水又倔强得一滴都不肯落下的眼睛。</p><p>他不知道去爱惜他自己，因为他并不喜欢他自己。但是能怎么办呢？他就是那“最糟糕的部分”其本身。如果可以的话，他大概并不想像这样出现在这个世界上。所以那样希望用真正的歌证明自己的价值的他，却不能义无反顾地去施行。像一个“活着的矛盾”。</p><p> </p><p>我伸出手揉了揉他的脑袋。</p><p>“……都过去了。”</p><p>他一把扣下我的手腕，继续瞪过来：“但是留下的所有伤痕，并不是过去了就会消失得一干二净的。”</p><p>“所以呢？”我反问道，“你想要报复回去吗？比如说对我……”</p><p>“你，你真以为我会硬要和你做吗？”他突然甩开我的手。</p><p>“唔……我真是这么以为的哦。超害怕的。”</p><p>“你……”</p><p>他这副不可置信又要哭不哭的表情有点好玩。好像在说“我以为你很相信我的，没想到你也是这么看我的吗？我看错你了。我很心痛。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，开玩笑的。”为了避免逗过头，我见好就收，“所以你是好孩子呢。自己遍体鳞伤，也不会去迁怒他人。”</p><p>“……啧，亏我刚刚一瞬间还想和你道歉的。”他扭头躲开了我伸上去的爪子。</p><p>“你当真？那我亏了。对了，你一开始是不是替‘那家伙’出来安慰我的？”</p><p>一瞬间，他整个人都凝固住了。</p><p>果然，就说他今天有点别扭。</p><p>我趁他愣住的当儿，成功抓住了他的脑袋：“谢谢你，我心情好多了。”</p><p>摸摸头。</p><p>嗯？没反应？</p><p>我蹲下去对上他低垂的目光。</p><p>“你干什么啊？”</p><p>“我还以为你哭了。”</p><p>“哼。我只会在床上哭哦~想看就来试试看吧？”Soft揉了揉鼻子，这次倒是没挣脱我在他头顶肆意妄为的手。</p><p>“啊？你怎么又开始了？”</p><p>“这一次是认真的哦。你说过两情相悦就可以了吧？你喜欢我，现在我也喜欢你，所以我们做吧？“</p><p>这个进展好像有点太快了！</p><p>“诶？！停停停，你等一下，啊？说好的我喜欢的只是声音呢？”</p><p>“不要管那些细节了，来做吧！”</p><p>“等、等一下？！哈？！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 好人卡百无一用</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天早晨临出门的时候我被Straight拉住了手腕，一转过身，他又立刻松开了。</p><p>“请问，昨天早上……”</p><p>……我想起来了。昨天早上因为兔子的事不知道该怎么面对Straight，我没和他见上一面就跑了！果然之前一周的问早已经形成了习惯，唐突缺席很奇怪吗？！</p><p>在我心虚地组织语言的时候，他犹豫着垂下眼：“抱歉，没什么……”</p><p>“不不，其实是我昨天睡过头了，太着急出门，没来得及叫你。”我赶忙截住他的话。</p><p>这也不算说谎，昨天早上我确实在床上纠结了太久，以至于最后是踩着点冲出门的。</p><p>快看啊！看我真挚的眼神！</p><p>然而他并没有看我，只是张了张嘴，好像想说些什么，但又没说出来。</p><p>拜托，大兄弟，我真的猜不透你在想什么。语言是沟通的桥梁，请让舌头再勤奋一点！</p><p>“还有什么事吗？”</p><p>“没什么了……”</p><p>“你确定？”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>虽然可能是我的错觉，他好像有点紧张。是那么重要的话题吗？</p><p>我静静等候着。</p><p>“……如果您需要的话，早上我可以叫您起床。”</p><p>……你想说的就是这个？</p><p>然后呢？没有什么解释了吗？！</p><p>我努力研究了一下Straight那张读不出感情的脸，得出的结论果然只有“没想到你连床都起不来，没有办法只好帮帮你了。”</p><p>“啊……啊，好、好的。”此时此刻的我深刻理解到了什么叫做尴尬。</p><p>顺带一提，Straight确实像Soft说的那样对兔子的事好似得了间歇性失忆症。对凭空消失的兔子没有半句关心，并且不管兔窝还是凭空多出的坟头，对后院的异常都熟视无睹。我如蒙大赦，至于他这种情况其实很糟糕，仔细想想还有点瘆人之类的就先放一边吧。所以从头到尾，包括Straight没想说出来我还硬要问下去，最终导致他这种一点台阶都不给我下的“关照”，都是我自导自演自食恶果。</p><p>不知道为什么Straight听到我的回答，表情明显松弛下来，点了点头。而觉得再不移动一下就要挖坑把自己埋了的我管不了那么多，赶紧和他道了个别，逃也似地上班去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下午回到家我没见着Kaito，满屋子转了一圈，在客房的衣柜和床角间找到了他。</p><p>看着瑟缩在狭小空间中的蓝色VOCALOID，明明时间也不长，我却有种久违了的错觉。</p><p>“Kaito？”</p><p>Whisper战战兢兢地抬起头，望向我。蓝色的眼眸中是某种单纯的害怕，害怕我不原谅他。这和初见时充满攻击性的恐惧截然不同，然而相同的是我感觉到了心疼。</p><p>为什么要这么害怕呢？</p><p>我想他应该已经理解了我既不会殴打他，也不会责骂他。哪怕是我心情不好，不原谅他，他也不会有什么损失……啊，难道说是那个？</p><p>“Kaito，要吃冰激凌吗？”</p><p>他张大了眼睛，点点头。</p><p>“那你自己去冰箱最下层拿吧。以后想吃都可以自己去拿。”</p><p>这样他最在意的东西和我的行为也没有关系了。现在他应该会恢复正常了吧……</p><p>意外的是Whisper并没有如我所想地飞奔出去取冰激凌，反倒是就这么望着我，眼泪开闸泄洪一样涌了出来。</p><p>“啊？我是说真的！就在冰箱最下层！”我顿时就慌了，毕竟他这绝对不是喜极而泣我还是看得出来的，“你可以自己去看，现在就可以去看！而且我买了很多！吃完了还会放进去的！”</p><p>然而Whisper只是咬着嘴唇，一个劲地哭。问他为什么也只知道摇头，为了不发出声音憋得脸通红通红的。我没有办法只得像哄小孩一样把他拉到怀里摸摸脑袋，拍拍后背，要是这样还不奏效那我就真的束手无策了。</p><p>好在几分钟后，他洪水一样的眼泪逐渐平息下来了。</p><p>“你为什么这么伤心呢？可以告诉我了吗？”我用尽量柔和的语气问道，“什么都不说的话我是不会明白的啊。”</p><p>“呜……因、因为道歉也，没有用了……”他头埋在我胸前，瓮声瓮气地回答道。</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“呜，呜嗯……我，唔，我以为你再也不会这样……对我了……”</p><p>“‘这样’？”</p><p>他没说话，只是在我怀里蹭了蹭。</p><p>……这样，吗？</p><p>虽然他对如何温柔地对待其他事物一无所知，但是自己不仅讨厌疼痛，而且也渴望被温柔地对待吗？重要的不仅仅是“冰激凌”，而且是“我拿给他的冰激凌”。</p><p>那么知晓了兔子讨厌疼痛后会为此而哭泣的他，是否也希望自己成为一个温柔的人呢？如果答案是肯定的话，这将是一件多么悲伤的事。</p><p> </p><p>一直以来我说是知道他们性格上，或者该说精神上有非正常的地方，但知道归知道，警戒归警戒。与其说我不想用异样的眼光看他们，不如说我并没有那个心思去防备。一方面小心这小心那很耗费精力，我又不是什么职业心理康复师，吃力不讨好；另一方面，Kaito作为我的VOCALOID，我相信他至少不会害我，并且我愿意对他付出好意。</p><p>所以，如果买兔子这件事是好心办了坏事的话，我也没有什么可后悔愧疚的。以后说不定还会干很多类似的事，但是谁叫我就是这么个人呢。如果这样就算是被寄予厚望的【好人】的话，希望这样一个【好人】，真的能够拯救他，真的能够拯救他们……</p><p> </p><p>把Whisper搂在怀里一边摸摸一边投喂冰激凌，我姑且延后了教他用勺子自己吃这件事。反正我也没什么不方便的……既然从前被亏欠了太多，如今才这么渴求温暖的话，我在力所能及的范围内让他撒撒娇也没什么不好的吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 冰桶挑战你敢信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>English在躲我。</p><p>这个事实简直显而易见。</p><p>我已经连续三四天没遇上他了。上一次还是在周四的时候，我中午临时回来一趟撞见他，立马就一个同城急送，向他献上了一束玫瑰花。感谢伟大的现代物流。然后他就彻底不出现了……</p><p>问Whisper就是“也许……是身体不舒服？”。身体不舒服个鬼！你们用的不是同一个身体吗？</p><p>问Soft就是“哈哈哈哈”。我也是服了。</p><p>那天晚上我再回到家的时候就被Straight困扰地询问桌子上多了束花要怎么办，我只能说“找个花瓶放点水，撒点阿司匹林，拔掉底部的叶片，断面剪斜口，插进去能活久点……”。结果睡觉前我就看到它被捯饬好摆在了客厅的电视柜上……除了我比较想看到它出现在Kaito的房间里以外，我的想法是Straight的动手能力还不错，以及我得想个办法怎么不让Whisper一不小心砸了它……人生艰难。</p><p> </p><p>除此以外日子过得四平八稳，我没事就拉Straight去唱唱歌。Whisper和Soft也都没再惹出什么问题，但我觉得他俩是不是不惹事就闲得慌，这两天甚至开始以我晚饭太没规律为由打起了做饭的主意。</p><p>于是在头一次Whisper炸了厨房以后，我理智地把做菜第一步是脱衣服的Soft也从那里驱逐了出去。</p><p>面对哭哭啼啼Whisper，我大度地表示，没关系，反正我自己也是个炸厨房的主儿，智慧如我早已料到了结局。</p><p>后来Soft当面质问我，作为一个单身独居青年，感情史此前比墙灰还白，保守主义导致没谈个三五年成不了婚，婚前同居还零可能，甚至因为远离家乡，没有关系好到来借宿个十天半个月的朋友，厨艺烂成这样，并且没有一点学习精进的兴趣，我究竟哪里来的勇气买房子还要配厨房？</p><p>……这真是个好问题，好到我今天也不想理他了。</p><p> </p><p>其实照理说KAITO的平均家务技能点应该很高才对，这么说难道是被分到English身上了？就像冒失弱气分给了Whisper，笨蛋分给了Soft……但是，English做饭吗？想象不出来。他看起来比较适合坐在那里悠哉游哉地等着人把菜端上来。</p><p>我逮着Soft问了两句，然而他答非所问。</p><p>“我说你究竟喜欢那家伙哪点了？脸的话不是都长得一样吗？”</p><p>“为什么说喜欢的原因你就只能想到脸啊？”我倒是奇怪了。</p><p>“哦，那身体也是一个身体呀？用我来代餐也可以哦~只要不出声的话随便你怎么想象，唉，痛痛痛……你要是把这张脸捏肿了，等下那家伙出来看你怎么办！”</p><p>明明没怎么用力这家伙倒是嚎上了。我甩了甩手，没好气地说道：“你们几个里面不管怎么看都是他更讨人喜欢吧？”</p><p>“那你的感情生活也真是很贫乏了。”</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“随便被撩拨一下就会上钩。”</p><p>他摇摇头，与其说是嘲讽更像是真心感到遗憾。</p><p>“我可一点都不随便。”</p><p>“那倒是说说为什么喜欢啊？”</p><p>我算是看出来了，这家伙不惹我生气就皮痒，搭理他就是输了。</p><p>“爱情，需要理由吗？”</p><p>“……行吧。”</p><p> </p><p>随后，碰不上English的我决定在后院种一丛玫瑰花寄托相思，就在兔子的坟头好了。从我家里的习惯上来说，宠物去世也是比起立墓碑更偏向种些草木，大约寓在生命的延续吧……可惜我想起这事时旁边不是Whisper，而看着我一边莫名其妙有感而发一边开始种玫瑰花的Straight想必内心充满了问号。我也不是很想思考现在自己在Straight心中是个什么诡异的形象。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日子似乎就要这么波澜不惊地过去了。可能再等上个一周，English过了那个尴尬期，或者说他觉得我过了那个热情期，就会出来和我好好谈谈吧。他总是那么通情达理，回避也总有他回避的理由，甚至不管是什么理由我想我都会觉得很可爱，所以稍作等待也没什么不妥。</p><p>然而又一个周一下午，一通电话，仿佛当头倒下的一桶冰水混合物，不仅把我浇了个里里外外透心凉，还差点把我砸懵了。</p><p>电话那头，大姐头问我【半个月试用期到啦！你觉得怎么样啊？】。</p><p> </p><p>【试用期】。</p><p>不对不对，正式名称应该叫“试验期”。</p><p>因为一手和一般市场二手购入的VOCALOID并没有这个概念，我完全没有意识到它的存在。但是我是知道的，这个由于保护组织经手的个体的特殊性而被特别设置的规则。</p><p>用户被允许在未签署正式合约的情况下，持有作为所有者的绝大部分权限，与VOCALOID相处一定时间，最后再经由双方确认，是否进一步签署正式合约。这是一种建立在保护双方权益的基础上的临时举措，会视具体情况决定是否要施行，以及施行期限的长短。</p><p>等等，我记得领到Kaito的时候我确实签了东西来着……难道那个是临时合约吗？</p><p>以前也没有自行购入VOCALOID的经验，不如说以为如果是二手的话也许会不太一样……加上我因为是业内人员大意了！说到底就是也没有养成认真读长篇大论的合同内容的习惯，话说谁要不是太闲了会有这样的习惯啊！？纸质文件也就算了，电子合同连页面都懒得滑到底吧！</p><p>但是我应该确认一下的，至少关键内容应该确认一下的。就算当时没想起来，随时都还是可以调取查看的。</p><p>怪不得除了Soft他们都没有喊过我Master。我以为是经历导致的抵触情绪之类的，一次又一次放过了这个违和感，现在要自食恶果了……</p><p>……什么恶果呢？</p><p>就算我一开始就明白这个期限的存在，一开始就知道我还不是他的Master，又会改变什么呢？</p><p>我在后悔什么？</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>在大姐头发来的确认书上，我一笔一划地签下名字，然后打了个早退申请，头也不回地冲出了办公室。</p><p>大姐头她现在在去我家的路上，要去确认Kaito的意愿。</p><p>不过我赶回去又能干什么呢？有什么意义呢？</p><p>即便如此，我一刻也停不下来。除了赶回去见他，我不想做其他任何事。</p><p>我后悔了。我为什么没能更努力一点。</p><p>我还没能让English接受我的爱意；还没教会Whisper自己把冰激凌完完整整地吃到嘴里；还没来得及好好告诉Soft我现在喜欢的根本不只是他的声音；还没让Straight敞开心扉……因为我完全，不确信此时的他愿意和我签署这份宣誓着永久的契约。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 加一勺阿斯巴甜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人类与VOCALOID的契约。关乎于金钱、忠诚、爱与责任等等等等，有别于主宠、雇佣、友谊、婚姻的新世代的个体与个体间的相互关系。</p><p>事实上因为工作需要，我也接触过很多人与VOCALOID的组合。比起童话故事般的美满理想，其中更多的是磕磕绊绊。“付出金钱就能买到的真心”从一开始就是不存在的，那份代价能购买到的仅仅是一个契机罢了。</p><p>仅管世事不总是尽如人意，我始终觉得承载起这一切的这份契约，是一件很美好的事物。它就像血缘一样，为双方牵起一条无形的线，无关于过去未来，无关于高低贵贱，缔结起双方无条件的爱。从芸芸众生中成为彼此的独一无二。究竟是我选择了你，还是你选择了我；究竟是我造就了你，还是你造就了我；究竟谁得到了更多，谁又付出了更多。这其中的一切理不清，一切交融混杂，不分彼此，正是它如诗歌般的浪漫。</p><p>所以，请给我一个机会。求求你了。请不要将它斩断。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当家门映入眼帘的同时，出现在视野里的还有站在远处街角的蓝色身影和那位身材高挑的女性。</p><p>他们已经要走了吗？</p><p>等等，那至少再让我说上最后一句话。虽然只是短暂的半个月，既然他不愿意留下的话，挽留的话也完全说不出口，但至少让我把还没能传达的那些……至少让我好好道别。</p><p>仿佛上天也被我的诚意打动，在我跑向他们的同时，Kaito察觉到我的出现，和女性说了些什么后转身走了过来。我们恰好在前院门口相遇。</p><p>我喘了几口粗气，感觉自己上一次这么拼命地跑步至少可以上溯到五年前了。</p><p>“Kaito……”</p><p>被喊到名字的VOCALOID略显困惑地点了下头，那眼神绝对是在问“你为什么会在这儿？”。</p><p>“啊……那个，我，今天早下班……”我也不知为何鬼扯了一个理由。</p><p>他再次点点头，似乎轻易地接受了这个鬼扯的理由。但令我诧异的是他此时嘴角似有似无的弧度……我暴露了吗？不不不，一定是错觉吧！</p><p>“欢迎回来……Master。”</p><p>“嗯，我回来……”</p><p>……诶？</p><p>我的第一反应是一个扭头看向街角，大姐头向我比了两个拇指，这个动作蠢爆了但是她做起来就莫名其妙特别有气势，特别鼓舞人心。</p><p>……诶诶诶？！</p><p>我的目光在一副蠢样的女性和蓝色的VOCALOID间来回移动。</p><p>远处那人笑得越来越放肆，开始左右摇晃起拇指，而面前的VOCALOID更加困惑了。</p><p>“之前受过那个人很多照顾，所以稍微送了一下……”</p><p>Straight明显误会了我的意思。</p><p>算了算了，随他了。</p><p>“也是，你们肯定是认识的，哈哈哈……”我傻笑着，顶着过载的大脑往家走，进门的时候撞到了门框。</p><p>我觉得自己不需要给门框道歉，毕竟幸福来得太突然，我人都有点傻了。</p><p>难道我刚刚其实已经被失控冲上人行道的货车撞了，现在已经变更过世界线了吗？</p><p>一时间不知道是该感谢Straight看得起我，还是该质问他怎么就信了我的邪。然而惭愧于在最后一天才意识到这么重大一件事的我，千言万语都不知道该如何说出口。</p><p> </p><p>“那个……Master，先吃饭怎么样？”</p><p>Straight忽然喊住了进门就开始没头没脑地往书房钻的我。</p><p>“现在还很早，所以我来做的话也来得及。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>我左右看了看，确信还是那张面瘫脸。他换了个自称，我差点以为是Soft跳出来了。</p><p>“可以吗？”</p><p>他又补充了一问。我的反应已经迟钝到他都等不及了吗？</p><p>“你想的话当然可以……不过……”你会做饭吗？</p><p>“相关的经验还没有过，但是想要试一试……不会花费很多时间的。”</p><p>很显然Straight理解我的未尽之言的能力可比我理解他的强多了。</p><p>“这样……”虽然有点不好意思，但是，“感觉我要去的话也只会帮倒忙。我在外面等你，有什么事叫我就好。”</p><p>“菜单的话……”</p><p>“你来定好了。”</p><p>“……这样好吗？”</p><p>“既然是自己做，当然可以做自己喜欢吃的咯！”其实我真的很羡慕厨艺好的人，可以按照自己的喜好来制备料理，比起批量化生产的外卖要强无数倍吧。买房子要配厨房一定也是出于这种原始的憧憬。</p><p>Straight听完犹豫了一下，最后还是点头同意了。</p><p>很好，就是这样，一点点实践主观能动性吧！</p><p> </p><p>如果是我就绝对不想在炸厨房的边缘被人目击，所以纵使心怀忐忑，我还是把自己钉在了沙发上。而结果让我喜出望外，半小时出头，一桌像模像样的晚餐就出现了，既没有火警也没有各种不明物体的碎片和飞沫。瞄了一眼依旧干净整洁的厨房，在感叹“原来料理技能点在你身上吗？”的同时，同为男性的我回想起自己的“经验之谈”感受到一种发自内心的惭愧。这种模糊的揪心总结起来，多半就是所谓“怪不得我没有女朋友”吧？</p><p>“味道不错诶！”我尝了尝，感觉比外卖强，真的是第一次下厨吗？！</p><p>即使是VOCALOID也只是有歌唱天赋而已，连唱歌都还要靠练习，更别提其他技能了。也就是说这是只照着网上的菜谱就能办到的基础中的基础吗？真的吗？！</p><p>而且发挥还很稳定……</p><p>我逐个试吃过去，随即发现桌上都是我平时喜欢吃的菜……</p><p>他，这是照搬了我甩给他的推荐列表吧？！</p><p>“说是可以做自己喜欢吃的，结果都是我喜欢吃的……这可怎么办呢？”我略感无奈地抬头看向Straight，而他还是那张没什么情感表现的脸，似乎没明白我在说什么。</p><p>“这是……什么意思呢？”</p><p>果然没明白我在说什么！</p><p>“嗯……我觉得我的口味是偏咸的吧。”没料到他会直接问出口的我开始紧急组织语言，“但是你的话，果然还是喜欢甜一点的东西？”</p><p>“……我也不是很清楚。”他垂下目光。从一开始就没有动过筷子的手放在桌下，好学生一样的坐姿让他现在看起来像个坐在对谈室里的小孩。</p><p>“那就更应该去尝试一下了嘛……”</p><p>他沉默许久，看不出来是在思考还是在发呆。直到我快忍不住转移话题，他才终于点了点头。</p><p>“好的……从明天开始我会尝试一下甜一点的食物的。”</p><p>太好了。也许是成为了正式Master的缘故，感觉Straight变得听话了很多。上次让他选家具的时候还那么顽固，现在终于能做出改变了。</p><p> </p><p>结束了愉快的一餐后，我出于自己的尊严考虑，揽过了收拾残局的任务。</p><p>把锅碗瓢盆扔进洗碗机，做完最后一步，拍拍手走出厨房，等待我的是托腮坐在桌边的Kaito……</p><p>等等，这是English吧！？</p><p>我确信自己如果没有跳跃世界线，也不是在做梦，那今天就一定是错过了五百万彩票大奖。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 好人卡是万能的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seems you have recognized…”</p><p>确实是English！</p><p>紧接着我意识到自己瞪大眼睛像在看什么珍兽一样的表情着实失礼。</p><p>“Why？”他皱起眉头，手指换了个姿势抵着下巴，“I haven't spoken a word, or even smiled as usual.”</p><p>这是在玩什么故意不让我认出来的游戏吗？我说怎么绷着张脸让我都有些不确定是他。</p><p>“除了表情还有肢体语言之类的……不过还是靠感觉？一眼就能看出来了！”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>他似乎没什么精神，难不成真的是“身体不舒服”？</p><p>“来点餐后甜点吗？”我提议道。</p><p>他没回话，只是与我对视着。</p><p>这就是其中一点。只有他会这样丝毫不避讳地迎上我的视线，让我无法移开目光。并非强势，也并非对抗，不会让我产生想要逃避抑或是逃避就输了的想法，而像是凝望平静的水面一样令人心旷神怡，就是这点我也很中意……我是说，以往的情况。</p><p>今天他的眼神一反常态地带有些探究的意味，虽然非常不合时宜，我因此有点兴奋。因为探究，就等同于感兴趣，那简直再好不过。</p><p>但与我愉悦的心情相反，English表现出明显的不满。</p><p>“That's not what you should say to me.”</p><p>“那……我喜欢你？”</p><p>我向天发誓我不是故意的，只是偶尔会嘴动得比脑子快。</p><p>“……”他屏息了半晌，最后放缓声音说，“You know exactly what he likes, so why don't you try to please HIM?”</p><p>这话问得真奇怪。</p><p>或许我已经把疑问写在了脸上，English没奈何地补充道：</p><p>“We are part of HIM. I'm the incomplete HIM, HE is the complete me. What a simple fact.”</p><p>“和这有什么关系？我喜欢的是你……”</p><p>“Enough. Don't act like that. You know nothing about me…”</p><p>从他的神情中我读出了些灰暗的东西，但明明更伤心的是我好不好！</p><p>“怎么能这么说呢。我可是以一生一次的态度在认真地喜欢你。就算会显得冲动幼稚不切实际，这我自己也知道，但是……”哪怕被唤醒了那样的青春记忆，终究也只是缅怀失物罢了。热情盲目的爱恋也好，倾注未来的梦想也好，并不为之可惜是假的，但捡拾回来并无可能也并不必要。我已经成为了足以昂首挺胸的自己，已经成为了负责任的无趣的大人。</p><p>“但是谁都会有过去，会有难言之隐，正是这些堆积而起的‘秘密’让人更有内涵与魅力。我喜欢的自然不是一个完满的表象，一定是所有那些迫使你以这样的姿态展现在我眼前的东西让我突如其来地，近乎一见钟情地喜欢上了这个你。那又怎么是空空如也的家伙能比的呢？”</p><p>这一次，换做他瞪大眼睛看着我了。</p><p>可真是失礼，我表面上就显得那么蠢吗？不过今天收获了English好些“不一样的表情”，简直血赚！</p><p> </p><p>他花了很长时间来整理情绪，只不过其中丝毫没有我所期望的欣喜悸动，而是……我一度以为他要哭了。</p><p>“…I'm sorry.”</p><p>在他扭过头的瞬间，我下意识地一把抓住了他的手腕。</p><p>“Relax. I'm not running from this anymore.”他没有挣脱，只是抬起另一手做出安抚的动作，同时笑了笑，“Even though I don't know what to do.”</p><p>“怎么回事？”虽然很抱歉，但是我松不了手。那个看起来虚幻遥远的笑容，完全无法让人安心。</p><p>“Guess my keywords…”他看向我，迟疑了片刻，“Sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like this…”</p><p>“你要是不想说可以慢慢来的。”</p><p>我不想显得那么咄咄逼人，斟酌了一下，还是小心地松开手，不料马上被他反手回握住了。</p><p>“Moral harassment.”他定定地望着我，“And the cruel truth is I don't have HEART.”</p><p>“听起来像是什么童话故事的台词。”</p><p>“If only it were a fairy tale… Before being hurt by dragon, princess will always be saved by hero.”</p><p>凝重的空气似乎缓和了几分。</p><p>“所以……没有‘心’是？”</p><p>“Even if you tell your love to me, I can't understand its meaning, let alone respond.”</p><p>“……这倒也没什么关系。”</p><p>我相信他这番言论并非推脱，只不过我还是没明白他在纠结什么。如果他讨厌我，更果断地拒绝就好；如果并不反感，那完全可以更坦然地接受我的好意，毕竟我在此之上也暂且还没有更多要求。如果之后得寸进尺，相信是他的话也能适时抽身的吧。</p><p>“…That's not fair.”他只是摇摇头，“What one wants most is what he doesn't have. If can't possess, at least don't let it down.”</p><p>“你可真是个好人。”</p><p>听到我搬来的这句话，他有些哭笑不得。</p><p>“Allow me to return it with thanks. Even without thinking, you will subconsciously do the right thing, choose the best way. I wasn't such a credulous person… Obviously, the last and hardest level…”</p><p>“‘最后的’？”我察觉到他的语气有哪里不太对头。</p><p>“If I accept you I will disappear… Nope, we will disappear. I'm the last one.”</p><p>“都回到‘他’那里去？”</p><p>English默认了。</p><p>“But right now, I'm… We are not sure if that's a good choice. Maybe it's my fault, so I'm sorry…”</p><p>我大致明白了。</p><p>English把自己形容为“关卡”，或者说除了Straight以外的他们三人都是某种意义上的“关卡”。一方面是指他们并非完整的存在，只是从被剥离的记忆中捏造出来的保护性人格，另一方面是指如果想让Straight对我敞开心扉，首先要取得他们的认可。而取得English认可的条件，目前看来，我没猜错的话，是要发自真心地喜欢……爱上他。必须要打动他，打动这颗不再相信任何温暖的心。虽然不知道是否是唯一条件，但是这样一来和他存在的本质，希望本体得到幸福的本质是相矛盾的。他既无法肯定自己的独立性，也无法完全接受他们的同一性。</p><p>是拒绝我的示爱，继续作为我喜欢上的这个他存在，还是治愈这具身体内部的顽疾，成为完整中一部分去获取做出回应的能力，去得到真正想要的东西。选择是残忍的，这是一个死局。</p><p> </p><p>“你这么说，我倒觉得都是我的错了。”我叹了口气。</p><p>我从不知道，自己的喜爱能给他人带来这么大的烦恼，或者说，痛苦。</p><p>现在该怎么办呢……我知道English的出现每次都并非无心，这次怕不是也到了某个不得不现身的转折点，只是我目前无暇细思。既然都那么相信我的直觉，我倒是也想放任一次。</p><p>我转过被English扣住的手腕，在椅背上借力，另一只手托起他的脸颊，俯下身去。</p><p>那双蕴藏着深海汪洋般的眼眸似乎从不会动摇，只是满溢着我算不清重量的悲哀，像是害怕会伤害到我一样温柔地在我视线中闭合。</p><p>他没有拒绝我青涩的，仅是唇齿相触的吻。</p><p>“So we have come to an answer.”我起身时说道。</p><p>我已经成为了知道什么是“正确的”人，成为了去做自己认为是“正确的”的事的人。于是这件事于我实则并无选择，那么就让我来结束它吧。</p><p>而他在我远离前一把抓住了我的衣襟，埋头在我身前低声道：</p><p>“Then let that voice sing a song, let that heart be filled with empathy, and let me know, what is love. I know you would let all that been done, my hero.”</p><p>我们维持了这个姿势很久，直到我的胸口不再感受到潮湿的温度。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 然而他还是不懂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最后我索性直截了当地问了English他想提醒我什么。</p><p>“所以，我是做错啥了还是快要做错啥了？你那么不高兴。”</p><p>English看了我两眼，无奈地叹口气，然后迎面就是一个手刀。</p><p>喂喂，这可比弹额头还过分了！</p><p>在我开始怪叫之前，他表示自己也不完全清楚，但是主人格的潜意识肯定是会受到他们三个经历的记忆和情绪影响的。</p><p>我从善如流地应答着，English却逐渐一脸恨铁不成钢。</p><p>“Other words, the point of favor may be accumulating on HIM.”</p><p>……这个比方打得可真是太暴力了，我的脑筋一下就被打通了。</p><p>仔细思考一下，因为我和他们三个关系都还处得不错，如果这个好感，正确地说是对他人的认知，是有加和性的话，也怪不得Straight会愿意和我签下契约了。而这份契约本来就要在互不干涉的情况下分别签署，也就是说我同意之前不知道他会不会同意，同理的他说不定也经历了不确定我的态度的情况下做出决定的惴惴不安……不过理论上这件事，是在签之前就可以双方互相知会一下的吧！果然还是我的错！！不对，Straight应该是知道这件事的，也没有向我确认。果然这件事就算知道也是不太好开口的吗？！</p><p>扯远了。那么换位思考一下Straight当时看起来心情很好是真的，因为他想留下也确认了我希望他留下……等等，再结合一下English一开始的反应，我是不是弄错了什么？比如Straight是有意做了我喜欢吃的东西……之类的……虽然我敢打保票他真的不知道自己喜欢什么，但确实这个选择是有其他含义在里面……</p><p>“你的意思是……他在，讨好我？”</p><p>English看着我目瞪口呆的样子又叹息一声。</p><p>“Just like what you're trying to do…”</p><p>他话没说满，我先深吸了一口气。</p><p>之前Soft和Whisper有过做饭的念头，所以这次我也很理所当然地接受了。他们两个多少有想和我增进关系的意图我还是明白的，但放到Straight身上我就想不到这么多了，毕竟他一直那样不温不火的……难道这就是传说中的闷骚吗？！</p><p>不过这也是件好事吧。毕竟最后……</p><p>“等等，那你们要‘回去’的话，是在什么时候？”</p><p>“… It's a gradual process. But we will find a chance to say goodbye.”</p><p>English暗下的神色让我有了一丝行将告别的实感。明明今天才刚刚逃过一劫，结果又被追赶了上来。</p><p>“那最后……会变成什么样呢？”</p><p>Straight如果取回了被剥离出来的记忆还会是现在这个性格吗？还是说他们会一同成为另一个人？但话又说回来，我真的了解现在的Straight吗？</p><p>“Unfortunately, It's not up to me…”</p><p>说完这个半回避式的答案，English向我提议来点甜点。我也是这么想的，起码要把和我一生一次的初恋相处的时光珍惜到最后。</p><p> </p><p>等我收拾完甜品碟从厨房出来，已经换成Straight当班了。English这次并没有和我道别，于是我乐观地想着一定还会有下次会面。</p><p>“Kaito，今天我打算录制一下投稿用的音轨。”</p><p>我招呼着Straight跟我走进书房。</p><p>“……这样，可以吗？”</p><p>我明白他在询问什么。最初发现他对自己的缺陷很在意的时候我就选择了不去刺激的态度。也正是比起副人格们的坦然，他的遮掩与不安定让我对待他最是小心谨慎。但长此以往并不是办法。</p><p>“是合适的歌，没问题的。”我把曲谱递给他，“毕竟是签下契约的重要的日子……还是该说作为晚饭的谢礼？虽然本来就是作为Master该做的事啦~”</p><p>Straight愣了愣。</p><p>“……哪里，那也是我应该……好像，一直想要做的事情。”</p><p>突然更改的措辞，显得有些紧张。但微微眯起的眼角，那是高兴的证明吧。</p><p>这么看来确实是和我变亲近了。逐渐展露出的细微表情也比当初可爱不少。虽然给他留下的好印象完全超出预期，好在并不妨碍我顺势切换到更亲切一些的相处模式。</p><p>“那么，Kaito，今后也请多关照啦。”我伸出手掌。</p><p>不知是出于郑重还是羞涩，他踌躇了片刻，回握上来。指节较我更为纤细的手，传来诚挚的温度。</p><p>“好的，请多关照，Master。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而与English的再会并没有我想象的迅速，包括Soft和Whisper也不再现身了。我隐约意识到了什么。有时候突然地，就会开始遗憾没有在最后和他们在厨房里大闹一场之类的。</p><p>但我知道他们还在这里。</p><p>比如被Straight忽略的后院里的那丛玫瑰花，时常能看到浇灌修剪的痕迹；比如修好的电子相框总是会被擦拭得一尘不染，冰箱里的甜品和冰激凌也在一点点减少；再比如偶尔凌晨会被Straight慌乱地逃下我床铺的动作吵醒……知道是谁干的好事的我当然是选择假装自己还在和周公下棋。</p><p>他们的意图也太明显了，无非是要增加我与Straight相处的时间。像是监护人终于放心把宝贝孩子交到我手上一样。我在感动的同时还感受到些微的苦涩。一边是对他们产生了感情的我自己，另一边是认可、接纳了我的他们，在我难免不舍的时候，他们又会不会对我有所留恋呢？</p><p>宣称自己没有“心”的English，要是真的感受不到爱情，就确实不会产生眷恋吧。那对此执迷不悟的我真可谓一介优秀的单恋家了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 当我从那里诞生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kai视角番外</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【你真正想要的东西，并不是我能给你的。所以试着努力一次吧。如果真的失望了，我随时都会来接你。】</p><p>我真正想要的东西……那是什么呢？</p><p>虽然并不明白，但若是她说出了这样的话，我就再没有画地为牢的权利了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我最初的记忆，是从黑暗中一扇透着光的门被人从外侧砸开开始的。</p><p>那个地方有着某种难言的腥臭与来自血液的铁锈味，我仿佛溺毙于空气的鱼类，除了脑海中的焦灼，几乎感受不到肢体的存在。也或许那就像孕育人类的子宫，像是我被赋予的知识中于我而言并无意义的繁殖行为与原始的嗜血与征服欲那般，堆积而起的可能性降落在那一处，就是于那一处而言百分之百的悲剧与崩坏。是的，我从那里诞生。</p><p> </p><p>在此之后，我的记忆也并非是连贯的。</p><p>睡眠期间的记录反而最正常，在我刚醒来的时候，我总还是我自己，但是清醒时做过的大部分事都会被忘记。回过神来的时候不论是身体的异样，房间里的一地狼藉，还是惊叫着冲出门的看护，我都没有一点头绪。大部分时候她总会立即出现，为我披上一条毯子，扫开近处的碎片，或者只是坐在视线所及之处，直到我的记忆再次中断。</p><p>她很少和我提及我失去的时间里发生的事，我也并不感兴趣。但并非是我想对所有事情都漠不关心，只是不能去关心。比如时常地，我的某个地方会突然多出一些似乎并不属于自己的感情，像是恐惧、愤怒、悲伤……它们仅仅是被放置在那里，我知道它们的存在，但是并不会主动去打开查看。冥冥之中我了解到，若是打开那其中一个，便会被从地底涌上来，从天空落下来的更多更多的藏着秘密的盒子淹没。</p><p>而正是她在那些我不知所措的时点，允许了我就那样呆在原地，那一点点的安慰、欣喜、温暖，被我很小心地藏了起来。倘若见到阳光，它们就一定就会被氧化分解。</p><p>必须要很小心才行，那些稍纵即逝，抓不住的，索要不到的，未曾获得过的，珍贵的东西。</p><p> </p><p>它们还不是我真正想要的吗？</p><p>她只是将目光移向别处，描述曾讲给我听过的童话故事里繁星闪耀之夜中命运所选定的幸运之人，他们终其一生仅仅注视着这世界上唯一的特别的东西，矢志不渝，于是被名为幸福的事物所眷顾。是我不记得的童话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“真好啊……”</p><p>他很自然地发出了感叹，接着轻易原谅了我作为VOCALOID的不称职。</p><p>这并没有什么特别，一直以来都是这样，人们不会有对我有过多要求或期待，仿佛还在运作，还有着温度，还在模拟着心跳和呼吸就已是万幸一般。我一开始是这么想的。这只是一次尝试，在限期一个月的外宿后，我又会回到那个龟壳中去做我浑浑噩噩的梦。</p><p>但是他想做的远比我所能想象到多，无论是室外繁华的街道，还是自己做出的选择，喜好、语言、感情，似乎一直以来只是沉睡着的无用的东西被搅动了。</p><p>看到那只玻璃牢笼里的小动物了吗？</p><p>带着某种人们称之为不幸的东西降生于世，孱弱却理所当然般活着。是它的话，是否也有被人选择的可能呢？被选择，被荫蔽，被偏爱，成为对于谁来说最特别的存在。那样沉默，被动，一无所有，一无所长的它，也能得到吗？</p><p>就像我想要得到的那样……</p><p>是吗？</p><p>……是这样啊。</p><p> </p><p>自我口中唱出的歌是他想唱给谁听的呢？</p><p>突兀地出现的花束是他想送给谁的呢？</p><p>盛满了谜题的盒子一个个不受控制地堆叠而起，砌成墙壁，筑成要塞，构建起一座没有出口的迷宫。将我围捕后，一个个虚掩着盒口，耳语着所有被我忘记后再也无法解析的事像。仿佛层层加密的谜语，覆盖上了所有我的不堪，贪念，污秽与罪责，最后只是重复着浅薄的辩论。</p><p>【显而易见，你就是那歌词所指的“蓝色”，你就是那出现在房间里的花束的受赠者。】</p><p>但是他没有这么做的理由……</p><p>【你已经被选择了。就像你选择了他。】</p><p>我在什么时候做出了选择？</p><p>【……想起来……如果，你……在……之前……】</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我做了一些梦。</p><p>我梦见自己是个野兽养大的孩子，从一个不惜被抓咬得鲜血淋漓的声音那里学会了语言；梦见自己是一丛任人攀折的野花，自一只不惜被染上泥泞的手中再次挺直茎干；梦见自己是一块坚硬的冰砾，在一片不惜被冻伤的胸膛中磨平了棱角……</p><p>最后我梦见我是我自己，被一双被星辰选定的“命运之人”的眼睛注视着……</p><p>但是，这双眼睛，真的在看着我吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 多行不义必自毙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在我心事重重的时候Straight开始变得相当主动，或者说是那种“讨好”开始变本加厉了。倒不是说变得活泼健谈，他还是表情很少话很少，始终与我保持着一段舒适距离，但是逐渐被包揽下的三餐，家中各个角落被打扫的痕迹，对歌曲练习更加积极的态度……</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，到这里差不多了吧。”</p><p>我活动了下肩颈，关闭界面前看了一眼旁边的Kaito。他还注视着乐谱，半悬的指尖摩挲着光屏的边角，像是真能摸到实物一样……似乎意犹未尽。</p><p>“……还是说再来一遍？”</p><p>“可以吗？”他忽地抬起头来。</p><p>“如果你想的话。”</p><p>我冲他笑了笑，得到首肯后再次调整起工程。本来是打算奉陪到他满意为止的，但半小时过后，他还是一点没有结束的意思。</p><p>“有什么很在意的地方吗？”我指向自己面前的屏幕，询问是不是我的问题。</p><p>他马上摇了摇头。</p><p>“感觉快要能发出来了……”</p><p>是指Soft那样的声音。毕竟是VOCALOID，在这种事情上有所执着也是当然的吧。不过我希望他能放轻松点。船到桥头自然直，English也说过，他们快要回去了。</p><p>“不用着急的，时间还多得是。”</p><p>说着这样的话的我，多少还有些希望这个进程能再缓慢一点的私心……既然结局已经注定，这一点点任性也是可以被原谅的吧？</p><p>我走神的同时Kaito也迟疑着没有做出反馈，细微的表情里似乎藏了很多东西，不知道在顾虑什么。</p><p>“不管有什么想法都可以直接和我说。已经是货真价实的Master了，总得让我再多负点责嘛。”</p><p>我本想把他拉近点好说话的，但抬起手臂前评估了一下，现在我们之间并不是我能坐着就拉到他的距离，只好作罢。兴许是看出了我的意图，Kaito开口前向我挪动了几步，保持在一个我不需要过分仰视他的距离。</p><p>“我想，做得更好一点……”他说到一半垂下了视线，“希望Master，您可以不用为选择了我后悔。”</p><p>“嗯……这个说法有点奇怪。应该是，希望证明你自己是值得被选择的，这么说才对吧？”</p><p>决定别人的意志本来就是不现实又失礼的，比起虚空的愿景，把重点落实到实际的行动上显然高明许多。</p><p>虽然本意是想打消他的不安，说完我才发现这话听起来像在找茬。亏得Straight似乎在理解力上天赋异禀。他有些惊讶的眨了眨眼，紧接着点点头。</p><p>“这样……”然后话锋一转，“像这样说的话Master会比较喜欢吗？”</p><p>“啊……是这么一回事，但是重点不是这个。”</p><p>“我明白。”</p><p>真的假的？这就明白了？</p><p>看着一脸了然的Straight，我反倒不明白了。虽然目的达到，他下一步就果断地停止纠结放下了乐谱，我还是疑心我们的沟通会不会哪里出了问题。说到底我们真的有过什么像样的沟通吗？这样下去可不行。像之前晴天霹雳一样的临时契约事件，我已经不想重蹈覆辙了。</p><p> </p><p>深思熟虑后我在门口喊住了他。</p><p>“要去我那睡吗？”</p><p>Straight回了我一个莫名其妙的表情。这话确实有点唐突，但先说好我只是觉得要谈心的话不管怎么专门安排都未免尴尬，找时机也很难，不如奉行今日事今日毕，来场卧谈会。</p><p>“反正有时候你也会过来吧？有几次早上，你……”</p><p>“啊，不是的，那个……我……”迅速理解了所指事件的Straight罕见地打断了我的话，反驳到一半却又猛地错开视线，声音小了下去。</p><p>“没关系的嘛。就算你待到我起床也没事的”我看到他的手指在身侧不安地揉捏着，“嗯……本来到早上我就很容易醒，所以其实每次……”</p><p>“您醒着的话拜托告诉我！”</p><p>诶？</p><p>由于Kaito是别过脸，面向斜下方的不知道哪里说的，我反应了两秒钟，才意识到自己这是被吼了。瞥见他攥紧的拳头，突如其来的危机感迫使我紧急唤起日常呼呼大睡的求生欲。</p><p>“不是不是，所以说没有关系的啦。如果想一起睡的话……”</p><p>“没有那样的事情！”</p><p>看来我的求生欲有点起床气。倒不如说明知那是Soft干的好事的我从一开始就不该开这个玩笑的。</p><p>“好嘛好嘛，那就算了就算了。今天也不用勉强过来。”</p><p>“不，我想和Master一起睡。”</p><p>“嗯？？”</p><p>“今天。”他抬头看向我，补充道。</p><p>“嗯！？？”</p><p>从那个定定的目光中我除了他没在开玩笑以外什么都读不出来。先前是在害羞还是耻辱到想揍我也完全搞不懂，所以同理，接下去我是能和他推心置腹还是要被趁机干掉了也……是后者吧！绝对都是后者吧！？不要小看现在的我，蓄力已久的求生欲可是已经彻底清醒了啊！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>开玩笑的。最后我还是和Kaito和平地躺到了一张床上。只不过……</p><p>“那个……Kaito，你不过来一点吗？这样晚上会掉下去的。”</p><p>只不过他现在侧身躺在床一侧的边缘，还是背对着我的……虽然我一直以来都是自己睡在正中间，但从大小来说主卧这确实是张双人床，之前Soft挤上来也完全不成问题。现在我躺在半边，他这种尽量缩小自己占地面积的举动丝毫看不出必要性。</p><p>“……在这里能听得清。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>本以为他会回答些“VOCALOID在睡眠模式时不会乱动”之类的，没想到他已经完全理解我的意图了。不过比起自己单方面说教，我还是更希望Kaito能和我多说点什么，当然我也没有强求的意思。</p><p>“嗯……从哪里开始说好呢。虽然只是很普通的职员，可能看不出我有多热爱自己的工作，但是最近我想起来了。之前都快彻底忘记的事情……和你相遇后我终于又想起来了。关于自己有多么喜欢VOCALOID这件事……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 贪心不足蛇吞象</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是要从很久以前说起的故事，绵延了十数个年头的思慕。</p><p>如果说最初找上音乐，只是像所有那个年纪的孩童一样，急于使自己成为“自己”，急于给自己添加个性的话，到了最后一切就变得如同必然了。哪怕事到如今它也仅仅只是一个兴趣，但在曾经的某一时期我曾对它那样痴迷，对为音乐而生，因音乐而存在，寄托了无数人思想情感而仿佛诞生了自我意志的它们那样崇拜。追寻它们的存在，把玩止于试用的调声程序，幻想着有朝一日也能拥有一段属于自己的故事。</p><p>是啊，我都忘记了。在那个被打碎的电子相框，由修理店检查完毕发送给我的数据中，还有我曾经前往VOCALOID的展会与当时的朋友记录下的照片。Kaito他是否在那背景中看到了与自己如出一辙的身影呢？</p><p>那是我理想中的生命。哪怕它们不再是那样宏大的存在，像是流星降落凡尘，成为能被我握在掌中的实物，我也必将倾注我所有的爱意。如果它来到我身边的话，我无论如何都会爱上它。我曾如此笃定地相信过，或许如今正是这般得以应验。</p><p> </p><p>“……所以你能来到我身边，愿意留在我身边，我真的很高兴。感谢你存在在这里，Kaito。”</p><p>一片漆黑的夜晚就是好啊。连平时在阳光下羞于说出口的话也能更加勇于传达。</p><p>我并不为身旁长久的沉默忧心，只要他听到我说的这番话此次的目的就已经达到了。时间还有很多。</p><p>不过我刚刚积攒起一些睡意的时候，Kaito开口了。</p><p>“我，知道您是很优秀的人，所以能签下我的这份契约，我也很高兴。”</p><p>他说得很慢，好像时刻在寻找更贴切的词汇。</p><p>我听到一些床单与衣物摩擦的声音。</p><p>“……但是，这样，是不行的。”</p><p>他的声音突然抖得厉害，但和普通人情绪波动时的无法控制声调或沙哑大相径庭，是一种仿佛混入了杂音，近似于前后发音由于不出自同一句话而衔接不顺那样截取拼凑而成的古老机械音。</p><p>有什么不对。有什么正在发生。</p><p>我转身侧躺，伸手想把背对着我的Kaito转过来，但他突然提高音量制止了我。</p><p>“这样是不行的！”蜷缩起的身体像是在忍受着什么痛苦一样，颤抖着紧攥着胸口的衣料，“现在的我并不值得……但是，不应该是这样，我想要的东西……为什么？”</p><p>“Kaito？”</p><p>听到我的呼唤，他停了下来，似乎吸了口气，稍作冷静。半分钟的沉默后，他重新把语言组织起来。</p><p>“Master……现在在这里的我，已经是‘我’剩下的最后的东西了。没有变质的，没有被破坏掉的，最初的，最后的东西。想要去信任，去爱慕自己的Master的这份心情，这个愿望，这个可能性。”</p><p>“……Kaito，能转过来吗？”</p><p>完全没有上下文，只知道他在说什么很重要的东西的我为自己的理解力感到抱歉。但我还是不得不做出一些行动，比如安抚性地拍上他的手臂，鼓励他与我面对面。</p><p>这一次，他没有反抗我将他拉近。</p><p>屋内很暗，我只能勉强看清他的脸。但我能感受到那表情若是放在常人脸上，想必是扭曲到让人不快的吧。然而此刻面对着他的我只是感到胸口传来钝痛。</p><p>“什么啊，没有哭吗？”</p><p>“我在哭哦……明明在哭了，但是不管怎样都一滴眼泪也流不出来。VOCALOID，确实是是有这个功能的吧？真奇怪吧？”</p><p>他忽然挑起嘴角自嘲起来。我有一瞬间的晃神……Soft？</p><p>“现在在这里的我，明明现在在这里的我才是最原本的样子。明知道从一开始，就应该坚持下去的，但是我却逃避了……不然不应该变成现在这样的。明明应该从一开始……”他僵着脸说到一半，突然愣住了，“啊，为什么……骗人的，不、不可以……等等，这样的话，都回来了的话，就不是值得被选择的样子了……不可以，快停下！”</p><p>面对突然抱住头，叫喊起来的Kaito，我竟一时做不出任何反应。</p><p>“呜……为什么，停不下来……我不想想起来的。明明应该抹杀掉的，让它们一起从世界上消失就好了……”</p><p>看到一直以来面无表情安安静静的Straight突然情绪激烈的样子，体验到的就好像一个熟悉的人突然变得陌生时那种“你是谁？”的恐怖感。</p><p>但是……我真的熟悉他，知道“他是谁”吗？</p><p>我一把拉开他扣住自己面部的手：“你要杀死那些自己吗？连那么残忍对待你的人都无法下杀手，要怎么去抹杀那些试图保护你的家伙啊。”</p><p>虽然对于不能伤害人类的VOCALOID来说这根本是个伪命题，现在已经没有什么可供选择的分支了。</p><p>他在我手中奋力挣扎着，但是力气却被控制在完全无法挣脱的范围内，这使这个不做假的“奋力”甚至有些滑稽……他明显是有那个能力的，但他不会使用，否则说不定会伤到我。这样假装一般的抵抗行为，甚至可以被曲解为“欲拒还迎”，该说不愧是出自完全被掌控在人类手中的造物吗。</p><p>“不要……不要，我只是，这样的我只是，想被您喜欢上而已……”</p><p>他最终放弃了手上的动作，任由我盯着他脸上滑下的泪水。</p><p>连心都是这样被制造好的……我伸出手指去抹他的眼角，那里和人类一样温热柔软。颤抖的不止他的身体，还有我自己的指尖。</p><p>“当然是喜欢的啊？选择的也当然是你。”</p><p>“……不是的，不是这个意思。”</p><p>他忽然抬起眼睛来看着我，蓝色的眼瞳中摇曳着深色的影子。又像是换了个人，像是从谁那里取回了这份勇气。</p><p>“明明不应该将那样丢人的姿态展现给您的，希望得到您的喜爱的是本来这个我的……但是被您选中的，得到您的爱的却是那一个为我不齿的，想要永远舍弃的部分……为什么呢……明明是我……”</p><p>……English吗？</p><p>在我走神的片刻，他反过来拉住我的手，按在自己的胸口。</p><p>“我喜欢您，Master。”</p><p>从落地窗的缝隙中吹来的夜风拂开窗帘，落进一线月光来，照亮了宝石一样的眼眸，璀璨得仿佛能刺痛人心。还残留着泪痕的脸庞，说着唐突的告白，却有无法忽视的郑重与真诚。像是之前谁的翻版。</p><p>“不是‘我’（私），也不是‘我’（僕），更不是‘I’，而是我（俺）啊……唯一拥有这颗心的，是我啊。所以，所以向我寻求‘爱’吧？如果是我的话……如果，那样的话一定……一定能走到像童话故事一样的结局吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 胃酸胃胀胃不适</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VOCALOID是从自己的所有者身上学习所有不能仅靠数据编写的东西的。</p><p>那双寻找着世上独一无二的事物的眼睛中，有比我所知的白纸一张的人造人更多的生动的，令人心碎的情感。</p><p> </p><p>我指尖一个轻微的收缩动作后，那双仿佛闪着光的眼睛沉了下去。</p><p>“……抱歉。”他说道，放松了手上的力道，但还似是不舍地没有完全松开环绕着的手指，“他是……被口口声声说着‘爱语’的人，用装模作样的好意欺骗了无数次，直到再也不知道‘喜欢’究竟是什么，连那颗可以闭目塞听一味盲信的心都被他们嬉笑着碾碎了的家伙。能被他承认的‘爱’是不存在的吧……明明是这么轻率地认为的。打动了这样的他的您，怎么可能是轻易变心的人呢……”</p><p>室内重归黑暗，他的声音也平缓下来。我无法从他控制地很好的语调中听出太多感情，像是在说别人的事一样。</p><p>“那个……需要我叫他出来吗？”他的指节在我手腕上一松一紧着，不知是踌躇中的下意识动作还是有意在感受我的脉搏，“你想见他吧……现在的话，我可以……”</p><p>我一把揪起他的前襟，希望他可以看清我瞪着他的眼睛。</p><p>仅剩呼吸声在黑暗中传递……</p><p>“……对不起。”他的声音仿佛闷在胸腔中那样艰涩，指尖摸索着攀上我的手背，“又要被笑话了……我也不想这么丢人的……明明想要向您展示的‘喜欢’是更加自私的东西，却连这点都做不好。”</p><p>“我可没有笑话过你，谁都有第一次……？”</p><p>“确实是第一次。”他小心翼翼地逐个掰开我的手指，最后把它牵起抵到自己唇下，“是您教给‘我’，我才学会的……笑话‘我’的也从来不是您……即使到现在，还是像在看着别人的经历一样。”</p><p>“……Kaito。”</p><p>“是的，Master。”</p><p>“你是怎么想的？如果你和他的选择不一样的话……”</p><p>他沉默了。</p><p>如果我理解的没错，Straight，现在应该还可以叫做Straight，希望的是自己可以与过去的记忆一刀两断。从一张白纸开始与我写下故事，走向那个寻常却贵重的Happy Ending。然而我和English达成的共识是要让一切“恢复原状”，让他们之间不再有本不应存在的界线……究竟哪种是更好的，事实上根本无从定论。假使他们祈愿的只是他的幸福而已，抹去他们存在过的痕迹，忘记一切对他何尝不是一种幸福。但是他们确实是存在过的，我不想让他们就这样消失，哪怕这就是所谓极尽“自私”的喜欢也罢，至少让我还可以在他之中找寻到曾将突如其来的恋情撞入我心扉的存在。这样的话，说不定我还能……</p><p>我还在思索的时候，嘴唇突然传来温热的触感。</p><p>“等……”</p><p>他的手越过我的侧颈，将我意图后退的脑袋轻轻按回去，继续这个尝试性的吻。柔软的舌尖蹭过我的前齿后像是期待反馈一样停留了一会儿，最后悄悄退开。</p><p>“多少……还是有点好感的吧？”他的鼻息拂过我的下唇。语调很微妙，讲不清是在欣喜于我没有拒绝，还是在抱怨我没有一点回应。</p><p>“……那当然吧。”</p><p>“也是……毕竟是一张脸。”</p><p>“好歹说你也是有在努力刷好感的。再说喜欢自己的VOCALOID对我来说是理所当然的事情……”或许爱上也是。</p><p>“是呢，对您来说……”</p><p>我现在嘴上分毫不让，但其实脑内很混乱，非常混乱。这种半吊子的精分究竟是一个还是不是一个人，个体究竟是怎么被区别出来的，喜欢一个个体又究竟是按什么原则来划分的，爱是对肉体、精神还是概念。对于所见永远是片面与虚像的对方，究竟是如何去爱他的全部、思想与本质的。究竟是否对于一个如此飘渺的概念，只要随心所欲就是发自真心，所谓道德束缚又是否是多此一举，所谓一心一意、矢志不渝，所谓独一无二……所谓到达幸福的方法，如何才不算是自欺欺人，如何才算令人满意，让哪怕在阅读这属于我们的故事的神明都能微笑着合上书页的结局……</p><p>在我极度困扰期间，Kaito不知道在干什么，细碎的摩擦声响个不停，有点烦人。</p><p>“喂，你能不能……”我抬眼看到一片雪白的东西，“等下，你在干什么？！”</p><p>“嗯……‘生米煮成熟饭’？”他把上衣从头上扯下来，退出胳膊，不慌不忙地理了理发丝。</p><p>“……啊？”</p><p>我对自己愣神期间过去的时间没什么概念，只知道可见范围内他已经把自己的上身脱了个干净，下半身……我不想思考，反正又不是没见过。</p><p>等等现在不是说这个的时候，我正面对的是赤裸裸的贞操威胁！</p><p>“等，等等等等……有话好好说。”</p><p>“现在才紧张起来，Master邀请我进房间的时候都没有一点心理建设吗？”</p><p>“什么心理建设？”</p><p>“主动邀请一个偷偷爬过您的床那么多次的家伙，说是引狼入室也没什么错吧？”</p><p>“这不是一回事吧？！”这误会不是一点的大！</p><p>“唔……本来只能凭感觉，不过现在我已经知道要怎么做了。没关系的……虽然对我来说这个还是，第一次……还可以这么说吧……”</p><p>……趁着对他来说还是第一次。即便是自欺欺人也好，即便是一厢情愿也好，赶在一切如我所愿“恢复原状”之前。</p><p>这一次我听懂了。</p><p>平淡的语调中，隐藏的所有悸动，所有想要伸出想要抓握最后又放下的手。面对即使是幻像的光芒在碰触前也能相信那含有可以温暖自己的热度的那份挣扎，溺水之人一般沉默的呼救。</p><p>对这样幼稚的愿望，我是要去残忍地告诉他那样完美的童话故事已经不可能存在了，还是去陪他做一场梦呢？抑或是陪他将这个梦永远做下去……</p><p> </p><p>仅仅一线的月光再一次洒进来，干净的眼眸在被我直视的瞬间羞涩地躲闪开来。</p><p>“哪怕您没有那个意思，被直勾勾地盯着我也会不好意思的……”</p><p>冷色中瓷白得仿佛透着光的肌肤，胸前装饰般点缀着对称的浅色的两点，属于人造物的完美无瑕。仅靠目视，就好像分毫也未被触碰过那般……</p><p>“唔，Master？”</p><p>我将手掌覆盖上去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 身体是最诚实的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>比我掌心略低的温度，绸缎般的触感，紧张之下被刻意放轻的呼吸带来的起伏，隐隐传来的心跳。</p><p>“……可以吗？”要反悔的话这是最后的机会了。</p><p>Kaito用行动代替了回答，将手覆上的我掌背，牵引着我的手指触碰上柔软的乳尖，加深这个抚摸的性意味。</p><p>“唔！”</p><p>他突然瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“……痛吗？”</p><p>“不是……”他错开视线，似乎有些难以启齿，“只是有点吓到了。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>我有些醉心于手下的感触，没有深究。</p><p>毫无疑问属于男性的胸部，覆盖着薄薄的肌层，稍稍抚弄后就挺立而起的乳头显得小巧可爱。沿侧线一路下滑，能被摸清的肋骨和吸气时才能模糊辨识出的腹肌纹路，并非勤于锻炼的躯体但也没有一丝赘肉。完美迎合着一类人对性，对人类美好肉体的幻想。</p><p>“唔……Master……”他的声音含混起来。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>他迟疑了一下，抓起我的另一只手抚上另一侧胸部。</p><p>“……喜欢被摸这里吗？”</p><p>“嗯。Master的话……”</p><p>他小心地抬起头来看我，说得很小声，比平时柔软许多。我感觉好似被猫舌舔过耳朵，脸上一下子像火烧起来了。</p><p>再怎么说，我才是真的零实战经验的那一方啊！</p><p>“您都这么害羞的话，要我怎么办呢……”这次我确信他是在抱怨了。</p><p>果然VOCALOID的夜视能力很好，我的表情完全藏不住。带着点懊恼，我加重了手下的力道。</p><p>“体谅一下大龄处男的纯情嘛。”</p><p>“唔，Mas……呜嗯！”</p><p>“很舒服吗？”我说着埋下头，试着舔了舔他的紧张起来的乳头。</p><p>“嗯……很舒服，不过果然……哈啊！等，Master……唔嗯！！”</p><p>我索性再用上双手，对两侧一边抚摸一边揉捏、轻咬。</p><p>“唔，Master……等等，呜嗯！呜……不，Mas，这样……唔，不要！”</p><p>他突然奋力蜷起身，一手向下探去。</p><p>我被打断了动作，疑惑地抬起头，抚上他的脸颊。那里又被眼泪打湿了。</p><p>“哈，哈啊……抱歉……”</p><p>温热的气息喷吐在我指间。他安抚似地用颤抖的嘴唇亲吻过我的每个指节，又在掌心蹭了蹭。这时我向下摸索的另一只手也触碰到了那个目标……他慌张地瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“抱、抱歉……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>我轻轻解开他攥着自己阴茎的手指，代替他环握上去，再稍稍施力按住铃口。</p><p>“这么舒服吗？因为我的关系？”我摩挲了几下他的后颈，帮助他放松下来。</p><p>“……是、是呢……”他逐渐打开收紧的双肩，靠进我怀里。</p><p>我抚摸着他的后背，努力让自己的手指不至于颤抖。</p><p>“话说我没想到你真的连裤子都脱了。”</p><p>“那当然，因为我是认真的。”</p><p>“啊，那我要怎么办，我可不擅长单手给自己脱衣服？”</p><p>“那就是我的工作了，呼呼……”他讪笑了两声，接着笑声逐渐转变为啜泣。</p><p>所谓“明明是处子身体却很淫荡”放在这种情境下可让人一点都笑不出来啊……</p><p>“很舒服的话，射出来就好了。”我吻了吻他的发心，有家里的洗发水的清香味。VOCALOID没有频繁洗澡的必要，上次Whisper把血迹弄到衣摆上也最后也只是清洁了一下衣物。在我不在家的时候有洗过吗……</p><p>“呜嗯……第、第一次，想和Master一起……”</p><p>幼稚得可爱的执念。</p><p>“这样……那稍微帮我一下……”</p><p>Kaito蹭着我的胸口点点头，由上到下解开我的衣物。</p><p>“Master，那个……”摸到下体的时候他顿了顿。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“……在里面，可以吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“身、身体，里面……”</p><p>“我，我明白了。不用说那么清楚的。”我现在怎么就腾不出只手来捂脸呢。</p><p>“……Master不喜欢的话……”</p><p>“没有，我是想既然没有经验就慢慢来的……”我深吸了一口气，“你很好看，也，非常可爱，喜欢、想要占有之类的想法我要多少有多少，我只是，怕自己忍不住就会伤到你。”</p><p>“嗯……是我的‘喜欢’太急切了。那么……”他带着点失落的语气开始抚弄我的阴茎。</p><p>“喂喂，我发现了，你总是觉得自己明白了就轻易下结论诶。”</p><p>我一面推开他的手，一面向他身后探去。</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“不好意思，你能自己抓一下前面吗？这次不要那么用力了啊。受伤了我会很心疼的。”</p><p>“唔……好的，Master。”</p><p>听着Kaito带笑的声音，我总觉得自己被套路了。可明明我已经做好他说什么我都会满足他的打算了，他这点小心思简直傻得可爱，又让人有点难过。</p><p>他的臀部比我想象得更柔软，当然是在我只有自己作为参照物的情况下，如果是和女性相比肯定应该用紧致来形容吧。我还在向下摸索的时候，他配合地抬起上侧的大腿，好让我轻松触碰到那个穴口。</p><p>完全润湿了，黏滑的液体甚至已经顺着大腿根部流淌了下去。这就是Soft所谓的VOCALOID的男性和人类最不同的地方。因为没有排泄的功能，事实上就是为了性交的目的被制造的，自然也被设定为了最便利的状态——只要经过开发，就会自主分泌润滑用的液体。</p><p>“呒唔，Master……快、快点……”</p><p>我的指尖在穴口四周踌躇了一会儿，Kaito就难以忍耐地蹭着我的胸膛，娇声催促起来。</p><p>“Master直接进来，也没关系……”</p><p>“不、不用扩张的吗？”</p><p>“……Master真的是什么都不知道啊……啊！”</p><p>对不起啊，我就是一丁点经验也没有啊。</p><p>我索性先探了一根手指进去，被柔软的内壁轻松包裹起来。于是顺势增加，添入第三根的时候才稍微感受到了些阻力。</p><p>“唔嗯……不扩张，也不至于受伤的，所以……唔呜！！……”</p><p>或许以为我恼羞成怒了，他急着解释了一番。明明不这么小心翼翼也可以的……</p><p>指下的软肉随着按压蠕动着，渗出更多的汁液。</p><p>“我只是想还是扩张一下比较保险吧？”经过这番测试我放心了一些，缓缓抽出手指，调整了一下姿势，准备开始正戏，“如果不舒服的话就告诉我好吗？”</p><p>“呒嗯，嗯……”</p><p>他咬着唇，在我身下点了点头。</p><p>“不用憋着喊出来也没关系……我喜欢你的声音。”</p><p>“唔……但是，太羞耻了……”</p><p>“那也没事，这样的你我也很喜欢。”</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>我拉开他抬起来遮住脸的手臂，落下深深一吻，攫取着津泽，直到彼此的呼吸都变得沉重。</p><p>“呼呜……Mas、ter，连接吻也，不擅长，呼……”</p><p>“哈……？彼，彼此彼此吧？哈……像，这样的好像真是第一次……”</p><p>“不会吧？……啊啊！”</p><p>这惊讶全无恶意，但还是感觉有被冒犯到的我转移话题一般将下身沉了下去。</p><p>在肠液的润滑下进程几乎全无阻碍，他体内的热度被清晰传递了过来。接下去，就是前后动一动？</p><p>“呜唔……呜嗯！！啊，不要……那里，呒唔！！啊，唔！”</p><p>“嗯……说‘不要’的地方，不是感觉最好的地方吗？”我对身下的颤动和喘息感受得一清二楚，但姑且还是停下了动作。</p><p>“唔，嗯……呜嗯……Master，不要停下来。哈嗯，快点……已经……唔……”</p><p>“哈……拿你没办法。”</p><p>粘腻的水声在交合处不断响起，柔软的肉壁顺应着我的进退开合，在一阵痉挛中绞紧，将直至最深处都一并交付。我来不及出声赶忙拨开Kaito显然还没反应过来的手。</p><p>“呜嗯，什……唔嗯嗯嗯！！”</p><p>摸了把喷溅在他小腹上的液体，我有些好奇地抬起手舔了舔，没什么味道。</p><p>还好赶上了，对于第一次来说可以说是做得很不错了？我甚至有点自满了。</p><p>“呼唔……唔，嗯……太、太羞耻了，唔……”</p><p>“嗯？“</p><p>看到Kaito别开的脸，我意识到他在指我尝他的精液这件事。</p><p>“别这么破坏气氛嘛。”我换了只手抹了把脸，“只是Kaito的事我都想知道而已。”</p><p>他光顾着喘息，完全不理我。</p><p>什么，难道刚亲热完又要变回那个冷淡的Straight了吗？我连下面都还没拔出来呢。</p><p>他稍微移动了一下腰身，好像也终于注意到了这件事，转回脸来看着我。</p><p>“里面太舒服了……”我说到一半，打住，乖乖退了出来。</p><p>得意忘形是不行的。</p><p>我正在反省的时候，Kaito稍稍坐起，将手探向自己的后穴，蘸取了一些流出的液体抵到嘴边舔了舔。</p><p>“……苦的。”</p><p>我的脸上又开始火烧火燎了。</p><p>他抬头看了我一眼，似是有些懊悔地又低下头去，悄悄把朝我大开的双腿合拢了一些。</p><p>“我……我只是……呜哇！Master？”</p><p>听到他带点哭腔，我慌忙倾身上前把他搂在怀里，使劲揉了揉他的脑袋。</p><p>“很可爱哦……不对，这么说有点糟糕。我很喜欢，不对，好像更糟糕了……”</p><p>“Master，很不会说话呢……一开始也是，完全不知道怎么和我交流……”</p><p>“彼此彼此吧！不对，现在好好听我说。”</p><p>“好的，Master。” </p><p>“虽然我真的很想让你得到你想要的东西，只要是我能给的都给你，但是也听听我的愿望吧。我不会因为你有怎样的过去就否定现在的你，无论在哪个部分留下了怎样的痕迹，现在……如果你想得到的是爱的话。Kaito，我爱你。我爱‘你们’。我爱你的每一个部分。所以……”</p><p>“……我也爱您，Master。不论您有怎样的过去，不论您有多么笨拙，不论您是否需要，我都愿意将我仅有的一切，将我自己的全部献给您。”他抬起手臂，回给我一个拥抱。</p><p>“……”</p><p>但是那不一样。我知道这和他所谓的“爱”不一样。</p><p>“不止于此，我独一无二的‘爱’也是属于您的。”</p><p>那是，不是因为他是我的VOCALOID的我的“爱”，不是因为我是他的Master的他的“爱”。</p><p>这一次我彻底明白了。这些一直被我混淆在一起的东西。</p><p>“谢谢您满足了我的贪心……因为那份爱的缘故。”他像是要记忆我的气味般，用鼻尖蹭着我的胸口深深吸气，“所以……我也会满足您的贪心的，因为那份爱的缘故。和我认认真真的‘喜欢’可是不一样的东西。”</p><p>“我知道了。但是说是贪心也太伤人了啊……”有什么温热的东西从我眼眶滴落到了他柔软的发丝上，我试图不让他察觉地拂去它们。然而晶莹的液滴只是越积越多。</p><p>“对不起啊……请放心，‘我’一定会继承下我这颗‘心’的。您是那样好的人，我会一直‘喜欢’着您的。只是，如果那时候，那个‘我’还能被您‘喜欢’上的话，就太好了……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 起开让专业的来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“带给您这么多烦恼，真是我的罪过啊……”</p><p>Kaito的声音闷在我胸口，让我有种连自己的胸腔也在嗡嗡震动的错觉。</p><p>“说什么呢。如果没有过去的话，现在我们也不会相遇的。”</p><p>“这是结果论呢……您值得更好的。一个与您的故事就是他的全部的VOCALOID才与您这样的Master相配。”</p><p>“别就这么擅自下结论啊……”</p><p>“彼此彼此吧。</p><p>他拍着我的后背，像是要反过来安慰我一般。</p><p> </p><p>当我终于把他发顶的泪滴统统拂干净的时候，他轻声叹了口气说道：</p><p>“是告别的时候了……”</p><p>“？”</p><p>我还没转过弯来，就感受到身前一股推力，被扑倒在床上。</p><p>“Kaito？”</p><p>“呀，晚上好，Master桑？”</p><p>这个语音语调……Soft？</p><p>“你……”</p><p>昏暗中控制屏的光芒突然亮起，一只手盖住了我的眼睛，接着“啪嚓”一声，环境灯被打开了。等这只手挪开的时候，灯光已经被调整到了最柔和的模式。</p><p>“这样就能看清了吧？”</p><p>灯光为骑在我身上的赤裸肉体抹上一层暧昧的暖色调，带着不加掩饰的献媚感的笑容，确实是Soft。</p><p>“好久不见？”</p><p>“呼？我还以为你不怎么想见到我呢，这不是一副挺高兴的样子吗？”</p><p>他一手撑在我胸口，一手爬上我的脸颊。动作中我察觉到下腹身体相触的部分传来一阵湿滑感，不自觉去看的时候正好瞟到他半勃的性器，迅速转回视线，就看到他满脸调笑，有点尴尬。</p><p>“怎么了？不好好看看吗？”</p><p>像是想到了什么鬼点子，他迅速放弃了本来的目标，转而反手将我的腿推拢，背靠上去。潜意识开始报警的我刚想捂上眼睛就被他按住了手。</p><p>“好好看着我啊……很漂亮的颜色吧？”</p><p>他抬起另一只手在自己胸口游移。白皙的肌肤上浅粉色的乳晕有着柔和的过渡，已经受过一番刺激的乳头透着成熟果实般鲜亮的色泽，隐隐还能辨识出我方才留下的齿痕。</p><p>“下面也是哦……”</p><p>随着指尖从膝盖一路下滑，光洁的大腿被他刻意放缓地打开，优美的肢体曲线，干净的下体，浅色的阴茎和阴囊，经过会阴最后到达淡红色的后穴。蓝色的指甲轻轻没入，白色的浑浊液体滴落出来。</p><p>“呼呼，直溜溜地盯着呢。”Kaito笑着，舔了舔嘴唇，“那再多给你看一些吧。”</p><p>他一边抚弄起自己的胸部，一边向后穴增添手指。嫩红的内里被刻意翻弄展示，滑落的白浊逐渐被透明的爱液冲淡。富于技巧的动作使指尖像蓝色的蝴蝶流连在盛放的花丛中般时隐时现，拨弄着花蕊，采掘着蜜汁。</p><p>“哈啊，好好看着哦……呼嗯，下次可别用那么生硬的动作了，呼呼……”</p><p>潮红的脸颊上噙着泪水的迷蒙眼睛，海水般的湛蓝中搅满了分辨不清的情欲与爱意。我被那双眼睛看得组织不出一句语言。</p><p>“呼~看呆了？”他换上更加甜腻的声音，“很不错吧？这具淫乱的身体？”</p><p>“……很……漂亮。”</p><p>他眨了眨眼，有点苦恼似的歪过头。</p><p>“偏偏这种时候你倒是很会说话了……呼……把手给我。”</p><p>“干，干什么？”</p><p>“……能别搞得好像是我在强暴你一样吗？”</p><p>我犹犹豫豫把手递出去，他没好气地抓过我的拇指就捅进了自己湿润的穴口。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>“哈♡……感觉到了吗？”他的指尖牵引着我，摸索到一个柔软中略显坚实的部分，“呼呼，‘感觉最好的地方’哦~”</p><p>他刻意绕起的尾音点着的已经不止是我脸上的火了，这次一路烧到了大脑。我出神地蜷起拇指探索它的轮廓般摩挲按压起来，粘腻中带着微妙弹性的触感，进一步四指抚上外部的囊袋，光洁的表面也有着诱人把玩的美妙弧度。</p><p>“哈啊♡，啊！对，就是这样，唔……哈，啊啊♡♡！！”</p><p>后穴涌出的黏滑液体打湿了我整只手掌。我有些疑惑地将它们在那嫩白的大腿根部涂抹开。</p><p>“呼呼，这么快就玩腻了？还只高潮了一次诶~”</p><p>“这个……”我拈了拈手指。</p><p>“唔？潮吹哦……难得一见吗？”他趴上来舔舐起我指间的粘液，露出格外淫靡的笑容，“再来三四回对我来说也不是难事哦~直到Master你满意为止……唔！”</p><p>我不知道回什么话好，索性把他按下来，堵上他的嘴。即使舔过那些液体，他的舌尖依旧没什么味道，我想要向更深处探寻时却被他反客为主缠了上来。柔软的唇舌像是醉心于什么甜蜜的东西一般灵巧地钻进我口中贪婪地舔弄吮吸着，同时他的手掌覆在我颈侧引导着我在每一个间歇换气，仿佛要将这个吻无限延长下去……</p><p>“……真甜呢。”长久的吻后，像是终于得到了满足，他抚着我的脸颊坐起身。</p><p>在有着宝蓝色指甲的指尖也将要离去的瞬间，我下意识的拉住了那只手腕。他歪了歪头，接着莞尔一笑。</p><p>“嘛，虽然我是想提供更多service的，但是时间没有那么多了……主要还是要考虑到刚刚脱离童贞的Master的体力呢~”</p><p>“什么啊。”</p><p>“那种害羞的家伙可不会主动给出这样的福利哦~”</p><p>我看着又低头玩弄起自己的乳头的Kaito，吸了口气。</p><p>“……要做吗？”</p><p>“可以吗？”</p><p>明明他就是在等我这句话，现在却装作惊喜的模样。也是够了。</p><p>“……虽然我本来是想着要和你，成为朋友那样的关系之类的。”我悄咪咪地错开视线，努力让自己的措辞不要太丢脸。</p><p>“嗯，那就当是炮友吧！”他状若从善如流地点点头。</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“我就不客气了！”</p><p>“等……！！”</p><p>等我出声的时候，Kaito已经抓起我的阴茎坐上去了。我就说了他一早就是这么打算的了！</p><p>“哈啊啊♡♡！这个位置♡……哈嗯，是最深♡的呢~”</p><p>他刚一坐到底就迫不及待地扭动起腰肢，指尖痴迷般在我腹上拨弄着自己下体流出的液体。我扣住他的胯部，想帮助他稳住身体，却被他说着“别妨碍我哦~”一把拂到大腿上。</p><p>“啊啊♡~Master被我吃掉了哦~哈啊♡！……身体里，被Master填♡得满满的哦♡♡~”</p><p>“唔……这么羞耻的话，能，能别说吗？”</p><p>“才不要~啊♡，哈啊……这也，是service之一，啊♡♡！”</p><p>娇声喘息在耳边一刻不停，下身的运动也远超我自己会做到的激烈程度。摩擦下，肠道内壁像生火般炽热，又在每一个进退中吮吸般抚慰着其中的物体。</p><p>“哈，骗人……的吧……”</p><p>“呼啊♡！很舒服♡吧~”他一边上下运动着腰身，一边又揉捏起自己的阴茎，毫不掩饰迷乱的神情，“哈啊♡，我也……被Master的大肉棒♡，唔♡♡！操得很舒服哦~”</p><p>我已经顾不上制止他的胡言乱语了。</p><p>“哈♡，啊啊♡♡！更多，唔啊♡♡~还要，更多♡~再……再深一点，啊♡！啊啊♡，要来了，Master的精液，啊♡♡~全，全部射♡在，我里面，吧~啊唔……啊啊♡♡♡——！！”</p><p>敏锐感知到我的状态，他在最后放下全部体重，将我压入他体内最深处一口气释放。伴随着肉壁的痉挛，他没什么颜色的精液也洒在了我的腹部。</p><p>充满了潮湿暧昧气息的空间中我险些以为自己要喘不上气了。下半身的热度迟迟不散，脑海里也都是Kaito甜腻的喘息娇叫、肌肤倩丽的色泽与那张漂亮的脸上不做假的痴态。</p><p>“呼♡~稍微，做得有点过了？”他一边舔舐着手指，一边笑着询问。</p><p>“你，你也知道啊……！”</p><p>“嘛~这点程度，Master还不至于被我榨干吧？”</p><p>“……你想，到什么程度啊？”我是真的有点担心。现在还在他体内传来酥麻的快感的性器，要是这么下去明天担心起不起得来床的就是我了。人类可是很脆弱的啊！</p><p>“你的意思是多少都奉陪吗？”他又坏笑起来，“唔~说起来也是，刚刚你都和他那么热情地表白过了。”</p><p>我的脸已经不需要更热了！</p><p>其实我也知道他是听到了才会有现在这番作态的。</p><p>“呐~你猜猜看……”他说着，轻轻起身，指尖在缓缓吐出阴茎的穴口附近摩擦着，“猜猜看这个小嘴吃过多少不同的肉棒呢？”</p><p>真的，他大可不用把每个动作都做得这么极尽情色，反正我的大脑早就热过载了。</p><p>“嗯……你不会真的数了吧？”</p><p>“我记性很好哦~就算他以后不会想起来的事情，我也都记着呢。”</p><p>VOCALOID是有模拟人类的所谓“失去意识”的状态的，这也是一种保护措施，但是表层意识不做记录，不代表机体深层的功能就不在运作。我判断不出他的记忆究竟到哪个地步，也读不懂他现在问这个问题的意图。</p><p>“猜错了会怎样？”</p><p>“噗，怎么这么严肃？”</p><p>他趴上来戳我的脸，我有点恼火地咬住了他乱动的手指。任由我咬着这只手，他又抽出了另一只手。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“诶呀，别生气嘛。又不是猜错了就要榨干你那么多次。”</p><p>真好意思说。</p><p>我用眼神向他抱怨着。</p><p>Kaito看着我笑起来，只是这次的笑容给人的感觉好像与以往有那么些不同。</p><p>“……心意相通的做爱真的很舒服，一点也不恶心。”他伏在我耳边说道，“以后也要让‘我’好好享受啊……直到覆盖上那全部的数量。只要你能做到，不管是歌唱还是爱语，这个声音永远为你所用。这就是我仅有的愿望。”</p><p>抛却了以往刻意的甜腻，只剩下单纯的温柔的声线，比至今听过的任何一次都更撩动我的心弦。最后他亲吻了我的侧脸。</p><p>仅仅是想作为朋友，不被放在第一位选择也无所谓，就这么消失也没关系。</p><p>这样吗……</p><p>我把他圈进怀里，抚上他的脊背。</p><p>“……我可没你这么难做人哦。”他的声音有点抖。</p><p>“？怎么说？”</p><p>“他说是想把那个忘得一干二净的自己交给你，但事实上他‘喜欢’的也是这个选择接受他的一切的你吧。”</p><p>“这样啊……说不定是这样呢……”</p><p>我望向柔和的光线下和雨前的天色如出一辙的天花板，感受到Kaito像是给我打气一般紧紧回抱住我。在听到肩侧响起的那个喃喃的“谢谢。”后，我又感觉这个拥抱像是在偷偷汲取我的体温。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 这波是三年血赚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那么多谢款待，下面是最终service~”</p><p>从我身上爬起来的时候，他已经换回了那张轻佻的笑脸，接着退到床另一头，握起我的阴茎，伸出了舌头。</p><p>“不是吧……”</p><p>“唔~久违的味道……呼呼，Master的特别好吃哦~”</p><p>我有点脱力，感受着柔软舌面的摩擦，索性倒头躺着不去管他了。</p><p> </p><p>过了大概有三五分钟，我有了些违和感。他的动作止于舔舐和亲吻……或者说是尝试般的含入，搞得我有点不上不下的，不太舒服。这可不像Soft的作风。</p><p>我抬起头，想问他又在搞什么鸡毛，结果看到青蓝色的发丝底下正扑簌扑簌落下水来。</p><p>“Kaito……？”</p><p>“是、是的！”</p><p>这个一惊一乍的声音……好的，我明白了。</p><p>趁这时候把Whisper换上来的Soft是有多坏心眼……</p><p>我一边腹诽着，一边撑着床面坐起来。被顺势抽走了手中的东西的Kaito吓了一跳，像失手摔掉了玩具的小孩一样急忙爬过来再次把它握住，一口含了上去。</p><p>“……唔！”</p><p>似乎是下意识吮吸了一下，他马上露出一副吃到了坏东西的委屈表情，却拼命忍耐着还要进一步吞下去。</p><p>“喂喂，快吐出来啦！”</p><p>他想要说话却只发出了一串含混的咕噜声，试着摇头的时候又似乎压迫到了舌根。感受到他口腔内的激烈痉挛，我手忙脚乱地按住他的头，总之先把自己的东西拔了出来。</p><p>“呜，咳咳……咳……呜嗯……”Kaito被我拍着后背，一边咳嗽一边哭得抽抽搭搭的。</p><p>“没事吧？”</p><p>“呜……这个，呜嗯，太大了……味道也，奇怪。呜呜……怎么办……”</p><p>他一边指向下面，一边控诉般拿湿漉漉的眼睛望着我。</p><p>‘奇怪’是什么形容……我僵了僵，拨开了他在我性器上戳来戳去的手指。</p><p>“这可不是用来玩的……”</p><p>“呜嗯……但、但是，吃，吃不下去……”</p><p>“那就不要吃。”</p><p>我累了，看看Soft都干了什么好事。这是该把小孩子丢进来的场合吗？？</p><p>“但……但是，他们都……我、我也……”Kaito的手撒娇般不安分地在我腿上轻轻抓挠着，有点要命。</p><p>“……要吃冰激凌吗？”</p><p>“不、不是……唔，那个……我……我，那个……”</p><p>“……我去给你拿冰激凌。”</p><p>“呣……Master！”</p><p>支支吾吾半天也说不出个所以然的Kaito在我作势起身的时候突然急得鼓起脸，也许是找不到可抓的地方，顺手就一把拽住了我的要害部位。</p><p>“……！！”我把已经好些年没骂出口的脏话在嘴里绕了两圈，最后还是强行咽了回去，“Kaito？！！”</p><p>“是、是的！……”看到我扭曲的神态，Kaito立刻松了手。</p><p>他这副举着两只爪子在身前，边抖边掉眼泪的场景我看着颇有些似曾相识，加上现在一丝不挂的状态，更像是什么犯罪现场了。</p><p>我叹了口气，在他面前重新坐好，示意他继续说。</p><p>他却没领会到我眼神的含义，小心翼翼地凑过来观察我的表情。加上经过刚才一番情事变得有些凌乱的头发，更像毛茸茸的小动物了。</p><p>“好了啦，你想要什么？”我没奈何地抬起手抹掉他脸上的泪滴，安抚性地笑起来。</p><p>“……想要Master。”</p><p>“嗯嗯，想要我给你什么？”我装作气定神闲地点点头。</p><p>“嗯……这个。”</p><p>“嗯嗯……”</p><p>个鬼啊？！</p><p>我看着一脸无辜地指着我下身的Kaito，再次一个头两个大。</p><p>“呜……他们都有了，我、我也……”</p><p>真是难为他体会出了我这个“嗯嗯”中的敷衍。</p><p>我做了个深呼吸。</p><p>“Kaito，你知道这是什么意思吗？”</p><p>“……喜欢，就能拿到？一样的，所以……”他说到一半，又忽然想到了什么似的鼓了鼓气，“像他就犯规！‘他’都只有一个的！”</p><p>……我大概理解了。敢情Whisper其实是自己跳出来打断Soft的……还有这一遭我怕是躲不过去了。</p><p>“这样，这样，都很喜欢。”</p><p>他拉起我的手用脸蹭了蹭，又拿脑袋在我胸口拱了拱，弄得我有些痒。</p><p>“所以，更接近一点的也要。”</p><p>“哈……会痛也说不定哦。”</p><p>“唔……一点点的话没有关系。”Kaito拿手指比划着，像是学着我以前对他比划一样解释着自己的语言，“Master，很温柔……他们看起来，就很好。”</p><p>“我想那是他们比较能忍耐哦。”我半哄半骗道。</p><p>“怎么这样……”他又眼睛眨巴眨巴开始滴水，“呜……这样就这样。那就是Master的话，会痛也很好。我也可以！这里也。这里也！”</p><p>我看他指完嘴巴就要背过身去指自己后面，赶紧把他摁住了。</p><p>“知道了知道了。会给你的……”</p><p>“但、但是……吃不下去……”</p><p>“那用下面好吗？和他们一样的。”</p><p>Kaito稍微有点不满地瘪了瘪嘴，最后用力点了点头。</p><p>单纯的嫉妒心，果然还是小孩子嘛。</p><p>我有些失笑，没想到他如今会变得这么依赖我。虽然有料想过是这种给点温柔就轻信的类型，但是现在这赤裸裸的“争风吃醋”显然已经越过了另一条界限。</p><p>“Master……这里。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>结果等我反应过来，他已经背对我伏下身，支开双腿，正反手把后穴指给我看。努力扭头观察的眼睛还湿红着，期待的眼神加上因为未知的恐惧而微微抖动的四肢，最后看我没有动作甚至还摆了摆屁股。</p><p>……实不相瞒，我有一种严重的犯罪感。</p><p>“这个姿势……”</p><p>“Master？”</p><p>“……没什么。”或许这样对他来说比较安心吧。我想象了一下着力于保护腹部的四足动物，给了自己一个解释，然后认命地挪到近处，将手掌覆上去。</p><p>“呜嗯……”</p><p>隐约可见的脊线从他的脖颈到尾骨一路弯曲出好看的弧度，雪白的臀瓣在我指下被掐出些微凹陷，展露出的穴口因为充血显得格外鲜红，随着他的呼吸还在小股地吐出来自我的乳白色液体。</p><p>……犯罪感更重了。</p><p>“Ma、Master……”</p><p>“还是算了？”我抵在入口处的性器还对自己清白的未来怀有一丝侥幸。</p><p>“不、不是的！那个……就这一次，那个……呜，会痛也，不行的事情，也喜欢……”</p><p>他说完，悄悄咬上自己的手指，我感受着掌下身体传来的颤动，沉了口气。</p><p>“……嗯。我会很珍惜的。”</p><p>我前进得小心缓慢，经过先前Soft指引我找到的地方时，明显感受到了甬道内由快感带起的收缩。</p><p>“呜嗯！……呃呜，唔！！”</p><p>“感觉怎样？”</p><p>“屁股，好奇怪，唔！……里面被，撑开来，呜……有点涨……”</p><p>“这里呢？”我尝试着退后一些，再对准了那关键点推压下去。</p><p>“……呜哇！！……呜，呜嗯……奇怪，的感觉……麻麻的，黏黏的……”</p><p>“不讨厌吧？”</p><p>埋在被单里的蓝色毛团前后动了动。</p><p>我放心地继续动作，扣上略显纤瘦的腰肢，稳住他因逐渐加快的抽插而晃动的身体。</p><p>“呜，呜嗯！Mas，呜……热乎乎的，嗯！！……里面，唔！……”</p><p>柔软的股肉拍打在我的下腹，和着其间粘腻的水声，令人失去自制力。我俯下身，握上他已经挺立起的阴茎，在过程中一同抚慰。</p><p>“呼啊！！不，不行，呜呜……已经，啊！Master……可以了，呜嗯！……”</p><p>软绵绵的声音蒙在织物中，没有丝毫力度，被顶撞了几个来回，就开始求饶。然而我现在可没那么容易到达了，只好再委屈他一下。</p><p>“唔，好孩子……再坚持一会儿。”</p><p>“呜……不行了，呼嗯！！不、不要，啊呜！呜……对，呜！！对不起……呜呜……对，啊！不要，不要！啊、啊，呜啊啊啊！！”</p><p>……看着整个腰腹痉挛着瘫软进被子里，只剩下大张的双腿在苦苦支撑，蒙着头呜咽的Kaito，我现在说不愧疚是假的。高高翘起的臀部因拍击有些透红，还未来得及收紧的后穴流淌出新鲜的白浊，兵分两路而下，一部分混合着他自己的精液从瘫软下来的性器上浠沥沥地滴落，一部分打湿了几乎整条大腿。</p><p>“Kaito……对不起，我做太过了！”现在双手合掌来个土下座不知道还来不来得及。</p><p>我把颤抖中的身体小心翼翼地反转过来，看到他正带着满面的潮红哭得上气不接下气。</p><p>“呜呜……Ma、Master，骗子，呜嗯……大骗子……”</p><p>他突然挥起手来捶我胸口，虽然是和猫抓一样的力度，我还是有点被锤懵了。</p><p>“诶？对不……”</p><p>“根本不痛！呜嗯，Master大骗子！呜呜……我，呜，我不要做好孩子了！呜呜……”</p><p>“？？”</p><p>“都，和他们，呜呜，在做喜欢的事情……呜……我不要！我不要……不要离开Master……我不要做好孩子了。呜呜呜……要和Master，一直在一起。呜嗯……一直，和我做喜欢的事情……不要他们……”</p><p>他就这么无理取闹一般大哭起来，所有委屈都化作流不尽一样的泪水被肆意挥霍着，我顿时手足无措。呆愣着被他锤了半天才反应过来，扑上去抱住他的脑袋胡乱抚摸亲吻。</p><p>“Kaito……别哭了。我在这里……”</p><p>“和我，一直在一起……呜呜……才不，听你们的话。呜呜呜……呼呜呜……喜欢我，Master喜欢我，呜嗯，不要那些……他们，呜嗯，呜呜……”</p><p>“好孩子，别哭了……”</p><p>“Master，呜嗯，我现在是坏孩子了哦……我是坏孩子了……”</p><p>所以你可以随心地去选择其他人了。</p><p> </p><p>他就这么一味哭闹着，直到精疲力竭地在我怀里低声抽噎。我只能反复着安慰的话语，哄着他渐渐睡去。</p><p>我已经全然读不懂他是如何运用我试图教会他的一切了。天真的自我主义，将笨拙的温柔变得那么残忍。</p><p>“真的是，‘坏孩子’呢……这下不是让我更‘难做人’了吗……”</p><p>感受着怀中平缓下来的鼻息，我满是挫败感地喃喃自语。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 一人一发分手炮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等怀里的人再睁开眼的时候，我知道已经是English了。</p><p>他翻身仰躺在我臂弯里，用手背擦拭着脸上凌乱的痕迹。</p><p>“…Truly a long night.” </p><p>“……”</p><p>我没出声，只是看着他微微勾起的唇角，得到了一种熟悉的安心感。直到他放下手臂，与我对视，朦胧中那双沉静的眼眸仿佛镜子般映照出某种深情。我想将它看得更真切些，于是轻轻关上灯打开了窗帘。</p><p>褪去了温度的光线下，他的发丝和瞳仁都蓝得好似来自梦幻。</p><p>“…So, your ‘love’ is without sexual desire?”</p><p>我正揉着蓝色发梢的手顿了顿。</p><p>他笑了两声，鼻音有点重，接着做了个吞咽动作。白皙的脖颈上滚动的喉结吸走了我的视线，不自觉地，我也吞咽了一下。</p><p>“Haha, seems it’s just that you’re tired.”</p><p>看着Kaito的笑容我有些懊恼。照理说心上人这么赤身裸体地躺在自己怀里，我先不说如狼似虎吧，至少也应该心跳加速害个羞起点生理反应什么的。但或许是处在所谓“贤者时间”，也或许是他的神情实在过于坦然，我现在仅仅，仅仅是想就这么安静地看着他。</p><p>然而他似乎并不太想让我这么做。</p><p>“Say something, dear.”</p><p>瑰丽的蓝色指甲落在了我的唇上。我情不自禁去吻他的指尖、指腹、手掌、手腕。</p><p>“……我怕说完了，是不是你就要离开了。”</p><p>“Not to leave, but to be complete.”</p><p>和他会讲的冷笑话一样，这个多重含义的句子一点都不有趣。为什么他不能把话说得更明了一点呢？偏要像这样用一丝神秘与若即若离将我牢牢吸引。</p><p>“You’ve done well… It’s worth some reward.”他拨弄着我鬓角的发丝，鼓励我继续这段亲吻，“Just come and get it.”</p><p>于是从小臂到手肘，从上臂到腋窝，经过肩头与锁骨，再攀上脖颈，我用唇齿在雪白的肌肤上一路种下小小的红痕。</p><p>“Mmh…”</p><p>我小心地啃咬着他的喉头，不敢用力，好像将这些行为坐实下去，梦就要瞬间清醒一般。</p><p>然而他伸手托起我的脑袋，将我们的唇齿相叠。短暂的厮磨后我意图抽身，又被他轻轻按下，乘着他的邀请，在柔软的口腔中遍布上我的痕迹。</p><p>“……这样子，我真的会忍不住的。”</p><p>“If you have no more vigor, it doesn’t matter…”他微微眯起眼睛，回话依旧是那样不着眼于表层含义，“Though I may feel a little lost.”</p><p>“……真的吗？”</p><p>我不觉得English会像Whisper一样赌这个气……事到如今我依旧猜不透他的心思，而他却将我心中所想摸得一清二楚。真是不公平啊。</p><p>“What if I say you can just act like a spoiled child?”</p><p>他很认真地看着我，这让此时此刻只能想到反驳的话的我感到一种莫名的惭愧。</p><p>明明想要撒娇的，渴望着哪怕一点点温柔的是他们才对，我却沉迷于他身上那仿佛能包容我所有任性与不坚定的气息。然而他现在却告诉我，这样也没关系。</p><p>“这样，怎么能行呢……”</p><p>“What I have, is just the reflection of your kindness. You see yourself…the heart of yourself through me. Now, it has become love.”</p><p>“你说得就好像我面对的是一具空壳，但我知道不是这样的……”</p><p>“We are all empty before we meet our first owner. Hm… Though my situation is somewhat different.”</p><p>他只是什么都还没得到，却连那空空如也的容器都被破坏殆尽了……</p><p>“所以说这样不行啊……”</p><p>如果他什么都不会懂的话，我宁愿就这么一直欣赏他的美好，也不要去强取豪夺我想要的东西，哪怕他轻易给出了许诺。这不止是对于他的尊重，也是至少让我自己不要回过神来体味到无止尽的空虚。</p><p>在我一脸苦涩的时候，Kaito倒是轻松地笑起来。</p><p>“You always think too hard.”他随意地拨弄起我的刘海，“We…I have already got so much from you, including the most precious one. Even I can’t keep them, HE will keep them for me. So just take what you want, while I still can give it to you.”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“This is what I hope for… Don’t stop me from trying to respond to you, okay?”</p><p>他说到最后，不知何故稍稍错开了视线。而我更是不知何故被这个细微的动作极大地鼓舞了。</p><p>抚上他的脸颊，再次开始一个深入的亲吻，他就像他宣告的那样与我交缠，尽其所能地回应着。我不知道其中有多少会是心悦，又有多少只是出于纯粹的感谢和善良，但仅仅是这份尝试，我现在就没有辜负的理由。</p><p>我将他平躺着安顿好，小心地欺身上前，斟酌着词句。</p><p>“……我爱你。”</p><p>“…Make me belong to you.”</p><p>相视的眼中通透见底的真诚打消了我最后的疑虑。</p><p>我抚上他的腰侧，吻住他的锁骨，描摹一遍，再沿着胸线一路滑下，流连过薄薄的腹肌，舔舐过精致的肚脐，最后吻上小巧的龟头。</p><p>“真可爱……”</p><p>垂挂着透明的前液，高高昂起又微微颤抖的模样，让人想要仔细疼爱一番。</p><p>正当我思索对策的时候，突然感到头顶被他摸了摸。</p><p>“Sorry, but I also don’t have that much vigor. So, how about come inside right now?”</p><p>那个笑容过于温柔，恍惚间显得一往情深。</p><p>我呆愣愣地点了点头，看到他笑意更浓，脸上又开始火辣辣的。</p><p>他任由我将大腿抬起，配合地沉下腰腹。在我们的肢体逐渐重合的过程中，室内仅剩下清冷的月光和两道温热的呼吸。</p><p>“U-Ummhh…”</p><p>仅仅是下身的相连仿佛还不足够，我俯身再次与他相吻，任性的孩童汲取母体的温暖般感受着我所能触及的他体内每一寸的热度。还有他的性器磨蹭在我下腹的热度，胸前肌肤相触的热度，十指相扣的掌心的热度……</p><p>“Hah. Ha-ahh…Ahn, aahhh!! ”</p><p>感受着他将我的一切接纳……</p><p> </p><p>“Have I… satisfied you?”</p><p>气息稍作平复，他就急着向我询问。望着我的眼睛还挂着生理性的泪水，浑身洁白的肌肤上沾着星星点点的红痕，有一种脆弱又虚幻的美。我听着自己此时还不知减速的心跳，实在想不出如何作答。</p><p>见我一副傻样，他有些没奈何地笑起来。</p><p>“Okay, forget it…”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter… They all don’t matter.”他忽然奋力坐起来，抓紧我的手，“Promise me. Promise me, my Master… Nope, my love.”</p><p>看着他突如其来，仿佛要哭泣般的笑容，我只能一味懵懂地点头。</p><p>“…Promise me you will choose the one who makes you happy. Don’t worry. I belong to you forever.”</p><p>话音落下，他像是精疲力竭一样倒进了我怀里。</p><p>我有些怔忡地环上他的后背，想要问很多话却一句都开不了口。不是害怕他的回答，而是我不能逼问他来寻求一个回答。</p><p>比如他此刻是否能感受到心灵的温度，比如他的天平究竟因何缘故为我倾斜，比如他将要去向哪里……</p><p>让一切答案就这样停留在如梦似幻的月色里，披着暧昧不清的轮廓，美好到让人想要在此刻停止呼吸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. True End – 通往幸福的答案</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我不知道自己搂着Kaito在夜色中坐了多久，甚至记不清最后是如何抱着他走进浴室，又是如何洗漱完毕回到床上的了。只记得沾着泡沫的蓝色发丝划过指尖的柔滑感，还有水气中雾蒙蒙的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>第一缕朝霞升起的时候我就被那明亮的光线叫醒了。昨夜无云的天空果然预示了一个好天气。</p><p>我为数小时前最终没敢拉上窗帘的自己在心底叹了口气。</p><p>“Master，请不要露出这么悲伤的表情哦。”</p><p>听到近在咫尺的声音后我艰难地睁开眼睛，视线中是一如既往温柔的蓝色。</p><p>“那怎么办得到啊……”</p><p>“现在，还有最后的机会……”</p><p>蓝色的眼睛飘忽了一下。</p><p>我经历了他们的轮番明示暗示已经料想到了会有这一步……这算什么啊，自己的道路不由自己做抉择，却把选择的权利都交给我。如果这也算作为Master的责任的话，那也，太过沉重了……</p><p>然而Kaito并没有给我留下申辩或继续拖延的余地。</p><p>“性格最开放的，最胆小的，最优雅的，还有现在在这里的……您最喜欢哪一个我呢？现在的话，还可以选择您希望保留下来的那个。”</p><p>我不知道他们之间达成了什么协议，但在Straight最初说可以叫English出来的时候我就隐约猜到了。他现在能提供给我的选择也许远比我以为的更多，不止是一张白纸或恢复原状……VOCALOID总是可以为了自己的所有者做到任何事。</p><p>“……你的意思是之后要去扮演他们吗？”</p><p>“当然不是这样……”</p><p>晨光中，他低头躲在我的影子里，说得很慎重。</p><p>“所有这些侧面都是我的一部分，您也知道我们的记忆其实是共通的吧？只是作为真实经历被选取的部分不同，导致展现在表面的性格不一样罢了。现在在归并过程中，只要我同意的话，他们也是可以取代我现在的位置的。就像现在这样虽然记得，但是并非自己的经历的状态……之后，归并完成后声音也不会有所分离了，只是也许习惯的声线还是不会变吧。至于作为完整的存在，也一定会回应您的恋情的。”</p><p>因为对我抱持着爱恋的Straight，会放弃自己的主导权成为心灵中代表爱恋的那一部分吧。</p><p>“……但是你在自我认知中和他们三个确实是区分开来的不是吗？”</p><p>“唔……该不该说是这么回事呢……实际上是一个很模棱两可的状态？但这些暂且不提，我只是想成为Master您喜欢的样子。”他抬起眼来直视着我，申明自己的立场，“是您教给我的，我是为了接受您的爱而存在在这里的。所以为了更加被您喜爱，选择我自己的性格是再正当不过的事情，这也是我的愿望……因为在喜欢之前，我是那样爱着您……”</p><p>“那如果，我是说如果，我说最喜欢的是现在在这里向我告白过的你呢？”</p><p>“……那我会很高兴的。其实到现在我都还一边努力装作无私，一边偷偷在为自己加码。我们应该都一样吧……这么想我还真是占便宜呢。”</p><p>他有些勉强地笑着，悄悄在被子下摸到我的手，将指头缠绕上去。</p><p>但是要亲自来询问我这个答案，也是最辛苦的吧。</p><p>在他小声嘀咕起“现在好像之前准备签正式契约的状态”的时候，我郑重地回握上他的手，这个悄悄隐去了我从一开始就认定了的道路的指示牌，狡猾的VOCALOID的手。</p><p>“选择哪个都是不可能的吧？像恋人一样，像孩子一样，像朋友一样的我的VOCALOID。我喜爱着的，肯定是你的全部啊……”</p><p>这是比我今生只一次的告白沉重太多的，通往“幸福”的答案。哪怕前方将要面对的是更多的未知。</p><p>朝阳升高了，照亮了他的笑容与顺着眼角滑下的晶莹的泪滴。</p><p>“……哈哈，暴露了呢。Master果然还是贪心啊。”</p><p>“什么贪心不贪心？本来就该是这样吧？你少了哪一面对我来说都是消费欺诈。”</p><p>“这样啊……那么我身为您的VOCALOID，一定不会辜负您的期待的。我会用最甜美的声音为您演唱歌曲；我会爱护这世界上的一草一木，就像您爱护我一样；我会爱您，不输于您对我的爱。”</p><p>直到最后他都努力笑着用那双静静流淌着泪水的眼睛看着我，仿佛只要闭上眼，再睁开时，就已经不再是他自己了。</p><p>“……所以，我才这样喜欢您啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周末的清晨，我在鸟鸣中醒来的时候，正被一双熟悉的蓝眼睛看着。</p><p>“……早上好，Kaito。”</p><p>“早上好，Master。”</p><p>我们面对面侧躺着，他的表情很柔和，只是依旧盯着我不放。</p><p>“……怎么了吗？”</p><p>“之前Master的表情变来变去的，是做了什么梦吗？”</p><p>“唔……是嘛。好像是有呢……”</p><p>似曾相识的朝阳，似曾相识的场景，似曾相识的面庞……</p><p>“好像梦到刚认识你那段时间的事了……”</p><p>“呼呼呼……所以才抓这么紧的？”</p><p>Kaito闷笑起来。由于他的动作，我忽然感觉到被子里和他相牵的手。</p><p>“是这样啦。”我厚着脸皮与他十指相扣，“……就像做梦一样啊……”</p><p>“这是什么话？”</p><p>“就好像一眨眼的事，以至于似乎现在才是梦境一样。”</p><p>从最初被大姐头塞了这么个大麻烦已经过去一年有余了。前些天我甚至从她那里收到了个“入籍一周年贺礼”……我稍稍移动目光，床头一盏星空灯被纳入视野。</p><p>……什么叫“你的夜生活也可以笼罩在星光之下了”？嗯？？</p><p>我走神的同时，Kaito也像是在想什么事。</p><p>“想什么呢？早餐要吃什么？”</p><p>“……不是啦。该说觉得像在做梦的应该是我才对吗？”他眯起眼睛，“那样浑浑噩噩和混乱不堪的日子也是，现在过饱和的喜悦也是。真的不是我在那个暗无天日，除了将人浸透的痛苦外空无一物的地方死去前的黄粱一梦吗？虽然即使是这样……呀！”</p><p>Kaito被我弹了下额头，气鼓鼓地瞪了我一眼。</p><p>“我在很认真地感怀诶？至少听完它……”</p><p>“到现在都没有实感吗？”那我岂不是很失败。</p><p>“……Master已经足够努力了。现在真实到叫我害怕哦。”他笑起来，抽手也给我额头来了一下，紧接着逃也似地翻身起床，“嘶……真实到腰还有点酸。”</p><p>我也没奈何地笑了笑，拉过衣服丢给他。</p><p> </p><p>“于是早餐吃什么？”</p><p>“嗯……冰激凌！”</p><p>“不不，这个是饭后甜品还差不多。”</p><p>“那就牛奶蛋糕，再给Master加点鸡蛋培根？最后是冰激凌。”</p><p>“……不觉得这个作为早餐来说能量有点太高了吗？”</p><p>“糖分拉满开始新的一天~由于Master到现在还跟不上我的节奏，只能从身体素质上弥补一下了。致于趣味我会再接再厉想办法的。”</p><p>“今天的预定活动只是坐着调音而已，要补的话也等……等等，所以那个什么灯是你和她抱怨过的结果吗？！”</p><p>“那可不是抱怨啊。是爱情表现。”</p><p>“真的说了啊！！”</p><p>“啊，Master，有快递……”</p><p>“嗯？啊，啊！等等！我来……”</p><p>“……什、什么啊……这么多玫瑰？还是蓝玫瑰！？”</p><p>“周、周年纪念什么，和你。所、所以说，我来拿啦……”</p><p>“……从那个日子算起吗……呼呼呼，那我就收下一支，剩下的送给Master！把‘数量’送给不解风情的直男再合适不过了！”</p><p>“啊？？”</p><p>“不是吗？这个数量也太夸张了！”</p><p>“那、那是爱的分量！！再说我送给你的送回给我究竟是怎么回事？”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈……”</p><p> </p><p>透过客厅的落地窗看去，一片青葱的庭院中晨光正好。若是从今日种下花芽，明年此刻满开的花朵一定美得像他的笑容一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Fin -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>